Il y a comme un changement dans l'air
by Haldira
Summary: Malgré leur retour à la vie, même après deux ans, les chevaliers ne se pardonnent pas, ne s'acceptent pas. Athéna fâchée leur impose une épreuve pour retrouver l'unité dans son élite...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**: Helle again, non je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, je fais juste un blocage sur certains passage mais ça va revenir très vite. ^_^'

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...). Bref pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bizzzz

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai éssayer de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

L'aube pointait le bout de ses rayons sur le sanctuaire sacré. Athéna qu'il était dur de voir ces amis mourir, même si ceux-ci avait tord… Savoir que la vie d'un chevalier est courte est une chose, savoir que l'on doit se sacrifier est aussi une chose, le voir et le vivre en est une autre… que les Dieux les pardonnes, ils ont failli… c'est dur de tomber si bas…

Même leur sacrifice au mur des lamentations n'était pas suffisant pour racheter ces fautes qu'ils ont commises. Leur déesse pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, qu'ils l'avaient fait pour la protéger, qu'ils avaient trahis pour une bonne raison, mais eux n'y croyaient pas. Comment voir une rédemption en plein chaos.

Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient revenus sur terre suite à la demande de leur déesse. Deux ans que tout les chevaliers quel qu'ils soient étaient vivant, qu'ils soient d'Ors, d'Argent, de Bronze, des Marinas, des Spectres ou encore guerriers divins.

Un accord tacite avait été établi entre les différents dieux, s'ils voulaient leurs chevaliers, s'ils voulaient voir leurs ordres rétablis, ils devaient faire des concessions, et bon gré, mal gré c'est ce qui avait été fait. Plus pour un côté pratique que par grand enthousiasme, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, les autres générations de chevaliers se seraient révéler tôt ou tard, alors ceux-là plutôt que d'autres…

Au domaine sacré, l'ambiance n'était guère chaleureuse malgré la température extérieure. Tout les efforts d'Athéna semblait vint tant les revenants ne s'acceptaient pas. Les traitres d'un côté, les « bons » de l'autre. Se ressenti était surtout présent au sein de l'élite de la Chevalerie. Les Ors qui étaient sensé donné l'exemple, être des modèles pour les autres avaient une attitude plus que réprobatrice.

Les regards noirs, les allusions qui font mal, le manque de motivation à s'expliquer, aucune envie de se mélanger, deux groupes bien distincts, les « défenseurs d'Athéna » d'un côté, les « vendus à Hadès » de l'autre. C'était une attitude plus que puérile qui aurait pu être comprise s'ils étaient encore des gamins, mais là non, ils oscillaient tous entre 22 et 35 ans, même la crise d'adolescence ne pouvait s'appliquer dans ce cas là.

Shion, ancien chevalier d'or du signe du Bélier, grand Pope respecté par ses pairs en son temps, Maître de Mü, actuel chevalier d'or du signe du Bélier, voyait son autorité décroître au fils des jours.

En résumé le sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna était devenu un sacré bordel. La déesse avait des migraines à peine sortie du lit et commençait sérieusement à se poser la question sur le devenir de ses gardes.

Comme le dit un bon vieux dicton français « on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même », elle allait dont remettre elle-même ses chevaliers dans le droit chemin, dusse t'elle en tuer un ou deux pour donner l'exemple.

C'est ainsi qu'elle donna l'ordre à Shion de donner l'appel du **_Crusos Sunagein,_** ça va bien cinq minutes les caprices de gamin, à partir de maintenant les choses vont changer !

A minuit tous les chevaliers d'Or étaient présents dans la salle en deux groupes bien distincts.

A gauche, Saga, DM, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite vêtus de leurs tenus d'entraînement, à droite, Mü, Aldebarran, Aiolia, Shaka, Aioros, Milo, vêtus de leurs armures d'Or, pandora box à leurs pieds. Au centre de ce joyeux drille, Kanon, Dohko et Shion, le premier en jean, tee shirt, basket, le second en armure et le dernier dans sa robe de Pope.

A l'entrée de la Déesse, tous mirent un genou à terre, baissant la tête. L'aura d'habitude bienveillante de leur dirigeante était froide. Elle les toisa du haut de son mètre cinquante, eu un claquement de langue réprobateur face à ce qui se présentait devant elle.

- Debout chevaliers !

Tous le levèrent comme un seul homme gardant la tête basse.

- Lequel d'entre vous peut me dire depuis quand vous avez intervertis vos armures et vos temples ?

Les concernés se jetèrent des regards se demandant bien ce qu'il prenait à leur déesse, comment ça ils avaient changé leurs armures. Certains même regardaient leur pandora Box pour être sur d'avoir la bonne, mais apparemment personne ne voyait le problème.

Shion sentant la chose venir, recula prudemment de quelques pas, souhaitant plus que tout à cet instant être resté mort, pourquoi diable faisait-il encore parti des survivants ???

Cet état d'esprit plus que tout autre mis le feu aux poudres et la Déesse perdit de son calme légendaire !

- IL SUFFIT !! SHION A MES COTES !!!!! C'EST LA PLACE DU POPE NON ? TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE DANS UN COIN DE CETTE SALLE !!!

Le grand Pope s'exécuta, battre en retraite n'était pas la meilleure idée de la journée.

- QUAND A VOUS, BANDE DE GAMIN BRAILLARD ET IGNARE !!!! S'IL Y A UN ORDRE DANS LA CHEVALERIE C'EST POUR QU'IL SOIT RESPECTE ! LES CONSTELLATIONS, LES TEMPLES, LES ARMURES VONT DU BÉLIER AU POISSON EN PASSANT PAR LE TAUREAU, LES GÉMEAUX, LE CANCER !!!! JE NE VAIS PAS VOUS REFAIRE TOUT L'HISTORIQUE NON ??? ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE PERSONNE N'EST A SA PLACE ????

Les chevaliers tête dans les épaules commencèrent à bouger pour reprendre leur place dans l'ordre mais ça n'était pas chose à faire la Déesse n'avait pas fini de parler

- STOP !!! VOS GAMINERIES N'ONT QUE TROP DURER, VOTRE MANQUE DE RESPECTS LES UNS ENVERS LES AUTRES, ENVERS VOTRE POPE, DONC AUSSI ENVERS MOI-MÊME !!!! JE PRENDS COMME UNE OFFENSE PERSONNELLE QUE VOUS, L'ÉLITE N'AYEZ PAS ÉTÉ CAPABLE D'ACCEPTER LE PRÉSENT QUI VOUS A ETE FAIT, DE N'AVOIR REUSSI A PASSER OUTRE VOS PRÉJUGER LES UNS ENVERS LES AUTRES. CERTAINS PLUS QUE D'AUTRES N'ONT AUCUNE EXCUSE. VOYEZ DANS L'ORDRE DANS LEQUEL VOUS ÊTES ET BIEN VOUS ALLEZ Y RESTER !!! JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE, ARMURE, TEMPLE, RESPONSABILITÉS, DISCIPLE ET ENTRAÎNEMENT COMPRIS !!!

Reprenant son souffle, inspirant un bon coup, la Déesse continua son savon maison, d'une voix polaire.

- Shion, prend des notes. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les chevaliers s'organiseront comme suit : Saga - Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier, Death Mask – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Taureau, Shura – Chevalier d'Or du signe des Gémeaux, Camus – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Cancer, Aphrodite – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Lion, Mü – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Vierge, Aldebarran – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Balance, Aiolia – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Scorpion, Shaka – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Sagittaire, Aioros – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Capricorne – Milo – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Verseau et enfin Dohko – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Poisson. Kanon tu prends les fonctions de Grand Pope, Shion tu le seconde. Que ceci Messieurs soit bien clair, je veux retrouver une unité au sein de ma troupe d'élite, vous aller devoir vous parler afin de faire connaître à l'autre les responsabilités qui incombe à leur armure, tant que je ne serai pas satisfaite les choses resteront dans l'ordre. Autre chose, s'il prend l'envie à l'un d'entre vous de me désobéir ou de faire des choses qui ne sont pas de son ressort, se sera avant tout votre Pope qui en fera les frais, donc Kanon, la sentence peu aller jusqu'à la mort par lapidation sur la place publique.

Un coup de sceptre sur le sol sella les paroles de la Déesse et parti dans un mot de plus, les laissant blême et désemparer au milieu de cette salle, Shion grattant furieusement sur sa feuille.

En prenant Kanon comme Pope et comme « souffre douleur » potentiel, Athéna savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Considéré comme un « Défenseur d'Athéna » par les uns il serait écouté, étant le jumeau de Saga, qui lui-même était à la tête des « vendus à Hadès », il ne laissera personne s'en prendre à lui et les autres le respectaient trop pour qu'ils ne risquent du mal du jumeau des Gémeaux.

Elle était donc plutôt sereine de ce côté-là, Shion étant toujours dans la place pour s'occuper de la gestion interne du Sanctuaire, elle retrouverait ses deux protagonistes au bord de la folie certes, mais vivant et respectés. Elle se savait injuste d'avoir retirer son armure à Dohko, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire une exception. Elle savait aussi que le Chevalier comprendrait cela et ne lui en tiendrai rigueur. L'un dans l'autre le partage des armures était plutôt bien tombé, même si ça n'était pas l'idéal, mais bon il ne fallait pas faire de chichi non plus.

Les armures, elle savait que c'était elle qui choisissait leur porteur pourtant elle ne doutait pas que celles-ci se plierait à sa volonté. Tout était question d'équilibre et il n'y était plus. Elle s'avait aussi qu'elles s'adapteraient à la morphologie de leur nouveau porteur temporaire sans problème, la magie des dieux aidant. Il aurait pourtant été hilarant de voir DeathMask nager dans l'armure du taureau ou encore Aldebarran se battre avec l'armure de la balance.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, s'effaçant petit à petit du corps de la jeune Saori, la Déesse pris sur elle de se reposer et de revenir faire le point dans quelques temps.

Il était seulement 2 heures du matin et ils avaient en l'espace de deux heures pris un savon de la part d'une déesse, changé leurs habitat, leurs vies et ça n'était pas pour leurs convenir.

Grommelant, jurant, boudant comme des gamins, 11 chevaliers d'ors se lançaient des regards en coin. Non ils ne donneraient pas leurs armure, non ils ne laisseraient pas leurs disciple à des traitres, non ils ne laisseraient pas leurs temples non plus !

Kanon assis sur le trône du Pope était stoïque, se genre de connerie n'arrivait qu'à lui, peut être qu'il n'était pas si mal loti avec l'écaille du Dragon des Mers. Soupirant à fendre l'âme il jeta un regard désespéré à la balance.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais Dohko

- Mais si… tout est une question de temps et de bonne volonté. D'ailleurs je vais montrer l'exemple, après tout je suis le plus vieux

- Ça c'est sur

- Merci Shion ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi

- Gamin

Pour toute réponse l'ancien, actuel, second du Grand Pope, le vénéré Shion tira la langue à son ami

Secouant la tête la balance retira son armure, lui fit prendre sa forme de totem et la dirigeât vers Aldébarran.

- Je pense que ceci t'appartiens à présent.

Jetant un regard d'excuse à son vis-à-vis le taureau enleva lui aussi son armure qui se matérialisa sous sa forme de totem devant le cancer qui lui jeta un regard torve.

- Je ne la mérite pas, je n'ai pas les compétences pour

Posant une main sur l'épaule du géant il le regarda dans les yeux

- Notre Déesse à parler, il nous faut lui obéir et le simple fait que tu dises ne pas la mériter fait de toi quelqu'un qui ne désire pas user de sa puissance. Tu devras simplement équilibrer les forces. Je te fais confiance. Ça ne sera pas simple mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peu y arriver c'est toi.

- Je ne rentrerai même pas dedans

- Fait confiance à Athéna

Posant un doigt sur un bouclier l'armure se mis à scintiller, Aldebarran par réflexe augmenta lui aussi son cosmos pour répondre à l'écho. L'armure se sépara alors avant d'aller recouvrir le massif chevalier, s'adaptant parfaitement à sa morphologie. Un sourire en coin Dohko inclina la tête pour le rassurer. Kanon se leva et tendis la main au brésilien

- Bienvenue Chevalier de la Balance

Posant un genou à terre, inclinant la tête, le brun se prêta au jeu, après tout c'était un ordre et jamais il n'avait désobéi de sa vie, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

- C'est un honneur Grand Pope de vous servir.

* * *

Alors est-ce que cela vous a plu, je continue ??? Dois-je aller me pendre ??? - Toute review est bonne à prendre qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise (s'il est ai constructive). Merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment depairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...). Bref pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Unepetite allusion à un Saga/Mü mais sans plus…

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bizzzz

**PS**: pour l'orthographe, j'ai éssayer de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

L'armure du Taureau se tenait fièrement devant ce nouveauchevalier. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi la Déesse souhaitait cela. Elle aimait bien son porteur et le nouveau n'était pas franchementà son gout. Enfin si la Déesse l'exigeait aussi…

DM regardait toujours l'armure, il était perplexe, devait-il essayer d'enfilerla chose comme le gardien du second temple avec l'armure dela Balance. Cette histoire était dingue, il ne savait même pas quelles étaient les attaques d'Aldebarran. De deux choses l'une, ou le monde tournait à l'envers ou Saori avecson intelligence de moineau avait pris le pas sur la Déesse…

- Bon on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemin, Athéna à laisser des ordres alors on s'active un peu les gars. Bordel Saga tu va la donner ton armure à Shura qu'on avance un peu, Mü refile la tienne au frangin etcetera… etcetera… - s'agaça Kanon

- En plus les entraînements commence dans 4 heures – renchéri Shion, ce qui eu pour effet de se faire foudroyer du regard. Celui-ci soupira intérieurement il aurait mieux fait de rester mort quoi qu'en dise Athéna

A contre cœur et puisqu'il fallait bien faire avancer les choses, DM posa lui aussi le doigt sur l'armure d'Or quiscintilla en écho au cosmos du meurtrier pour le revêtir entièrement. Grommelant comme quoi que ces pinces lui manquaient déjà et qu'il n'était pas une vache, il fit néanmoins un signe de tête au nouveau Pope. Décidément il n'était pas convaincu par cetteépreuve divine, ça allait mal se terminer… mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, si on se referait aux dires des autres, il était du bon côté maintenant… Merde… il ne pouvait même plus être méchant… vivement l'entraînement afin de pouvoir se défouler. S'asseyant en tailleur au milieu de la salle, il croisa les bras sur son torse, boudant de tout son saoul.

- Kanon, ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

- Un gamin qui boude parce qu'il n'a pas pu tuer les poulets du marché ?

- Tout à fait

- Ohhhh …. Et j'ai le droit de lui botter lesfesses ?

- C'est toi le Pope

- Et tu me laisseras faire ?

- Je ne suis que ton second je ne dois pas interférer dans les décisions du Pope

- J'ai pas d'armure, je vais me faire mal

- Chochotte

- Tu ne donnes pas l'air de quelqu'un de plus mature que lui, tu le sais ça

- J'en profite, je n'ai pas tes responsabilités

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tu vas me sortir cettephrase à chaque fois que cela va t'arranger ?

Le sourire de l'ancien bélier s'accentua et lecadet des gémeaux secoua la tête de gauche à droite, retenant ses zygomatiques.

- Bon alors tu le fais qu'on avance, parce qu'à se rythme là… et donne une baffe à ton frère qu'il se remue un peu

- Tu te venges n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te ferai remarquer que je fais partis des méchants et que ton frère et DM en font aussi parti…

- Shion nous savons tous que tu as simplement…

- Tait toi

Haussant les épaules et sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec une mule… heu un bélier… il opta pour la baffe et le pied au cul.

S'avançant il colla un taloche derrière la tête de son frère, lui lançant un « active toi non d'un chien on ne va pas y passer le reste de la nuit », recommença avec DM (c'était tout de même moins douloureux d'un coup de pied bien placer) qui lui lança un regard torve.

- Arrête de bouder ça ne sert à rien de toute façon c'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix et je ne tiens pas à être lapider surla place publique pour vos beaux yeux, me faire latter le cul par un spectre, un chevalier, un dieu ou quoique ce soit d'autre en défendant ma déesse m'importe peu, mais mourir pour des conneries non.

- Ça ne marchera pas

- Là n'est pas la question

- C'est de la folie et coté folie j'en connais un rayon

- Rentre dans ton temple le déménagement se fera demain après que vous ayez tout expliqué à vos apprentis

Sans un mot de plus, le nouveau taureau sorti de la salle en claquant la porte histoire de bien montrer ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire.

- SAGA !!!! – hurla Kanon

Ce dernier sursauta envoyant quasiment dans la foulée sa box dans les bras de l'ancien capricorne qui la réceptionna d'un « OUCHH ça fait mal » bien senti.

- C'est de l'or abruti, bien sur que ça fait mal !

- Saga reprend le contrôle de toi-même ou je t'envoi mon second te botter lesfesses ! En plus avec les cheveux gris tu as l'air plus vieux !

Retenant un cri de rage l'ainé des deux repris difficilement le contrôle de lui-même ! avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour avoir cette armure, piquerla place du Pope, il fallait maintenant qu'il la donne à l'autre biquette, Pourquoi ?? Hein POURQUOI ???? Pour justement prendrelittéralement la place de l'agneau de service. A l'époque c'était la fonction de Pope qu'il voulait pas son armure !!! Franchement avait-il l'air d'une bête à corne ?

En réponse à son monologue intérieur l'armure du Bélier quitta d'elle-même l'atlante pour recouvrir le grec sous le rire rentré du Pope qui suivait mentalement les cheminements de pensées du gémeau.

Secouant la tête le nouveau bélier se mit à geindre

- Je suis maudit

- Dis tout desuite qu'elle n'est pas bien mon armure !

- Non mais franchement, regardes moi je ressemble à rien !

- Dans l'autre non plus tu ne ressemblais à rien, seulement par respect on ne t'as jamais rien dis

- Tu me cherches mouton ?

- C'est toi le **bélier **maintenant je te signale

- Et si j'ai bien suivi tu dois faire la vierge effarouché maintenant, remarque ça te va bien ! enfin pas vraiment quand on sait que toi ta virginité, ça fait longtemps qu'elle s'est fait la malle !!

- QUOI ???? – hurla l'ancêtre outré des propos de son nouveaudisciple mais son cri fut ignorer par tous

- A qui la faute ???

- Fallait pas venir me supplier !

- Te supplier ? non mais on croit rêver ! Qui est-ce qui m'a littéralement sauté dessus ?

- Et j'étais censé comprendre quoi en te trouvant à poils dans mon lit dans une forme olympique, qu'il y avait une inondation chez toi et qu'il faisait trop chaud pour mettre un boxer ?

- Tu m'as abandonné, Seiya avec toute la puissance qu'il possède n'aurait pu te vaincre, tu l'as laissé te tuer ! Tu aurais pu choisir le chemin de la rédemption mais non il à fallu que tu choisisses la facilité !

Douché sous le coup desparoles del'Atlante, Saga repris le contrôle de lui-même. D'une voix calme et posé qui en était presque inquiétante et donnai des frissons à tout le monde, il asséna

- Le chemin de la facilité, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Je prends bonne note de ta remarque. A moi de te poser une question, une seule, tu en tireras les réponses qui te satisferont le plus. Entre un déicide etla simple mort d'un chevalier – dusse-t-il être ton amant, ai-je vraiment fait le mauvais choix ?

Tournant les talons il sortit lui aussi en claquant la porte.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu, le scorpion profita de la torpeur générale pour se défaire de sacarapace et prendre la pandora box de Camus sur son dos, il murmura au verso

- J'essayerai de m'en montrer digne.

Lui aussi sorti de la salle, beaucoup plus silencieusement que les autres pour retournerà son temple.

Le français le remercia intérieurement, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir son armure portée par quelqu'un d'autre il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée, tout comme celle d'en porter une autre.

Il était issu d'un signe d'eau et s'estimait pas trop mal lotti de s'en sortir avec l'armure du crabe. Certes il n'était pas taillé pour la porté et il le savait, mais il aurai pu tomber bien plus mal.

Avec résignation, celui-ci attrapa la boite gravé avec le crustacé, soupira un bon coup et la mis sur son épaule. _Quand il faut y aller… faut y aller…(1)_

Suivant le mouvement, le capricorne s'approcha de celle des gémeaux avec unregard d'excuse à Kanon

- Je peux ?

- C'est un ordre d'Athéna Shura, tu n'as pas à me demander la permission, prend là, elle est à toi désormais

- C'est absurde en plus je suis fils unique

- Non tu ne l'es pas – fit remarque l'homme aux cheveux verts

- Pardon ?

- Tu es autant fils unique que le sontCamus, Aphrodite, DM et tout les autres, le seul enfant unique au sanctuairec'est Milo, enfin je parle pour l'ordre des Ors bien sur.

- Et personne n'as pensé à nous prévenir avant ?

- J'étais mort

- Ohhh

Haussant les épaules l'ancien Pope se demandais sérieusement s'il avait bien fait de lâcher l'information. En même temps, ça n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès, c'était sorti tout seul.

- Je retrouverai les dossiers aux archives et vous les donnerais si vous le souhaitez.

- Mes parents ?

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils sont morts comme à peu près tous les parents des chevaliers de l'ordre d'Athéna, là encore il réside une exception, DM est le seul à avoir encore son père vivant. Comment je me rappelle de ce fait particulier, il est l'un des financeurs du Sanctuaire.

- Je peux avoir mon dossier

- Je te le ferai parvenir au plus tôt

- Merci.

- Kanon je…

- Rentre chez toi, on verra les détails plus tard

- Merci

D'un geste négligeant de la main, l'anciendisciple de Poséidon le chassa de cette maudite salle.

Aioros donna la sienneà Shaka avant de prendre celle de Shura et de se regarder de haut en bas avec une moue dubitative.

Le blond quand à lui se demandait si les ailes de l'armure du sagittaire n'étaient pas trop encombrantes pour léviter sachant que ça propre armure ne mettait les siennes que sous sa forme de totem.

Parce qu'il était un homme sage, la réincarnation de Bouddha se vêtis de la protection dorée et manqua de tomber sur le dos comme une tortue. Il eu néanmoins le réflexe de se pencher en avant afin de contrebalancer le poids.

- Mais enfin comment tu fais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids dans le dos.

- C'est une habitude à prendre.

Le blond s'en alla clopin, clopan ne marchant pas droit, passant la poste de côté, parce que face il n'y arrivait pas. C'était une première depuis leurrésurrection, Shaka perdit son calme légendaire en se prenant les pieds dans l'aile gauche de son armure alors qu'il essayait de dégager la cape qui y était coincée.

- Shion les capes ce n'est pas juste pour parader et recevoir du monde ?

- Si, elles sont optionnelles

- Et personne ne va lui dire ?

- Non Kanon

- Merci Shion

N'en pouvant plus les derniers chevaliers présents éclatèrent de rire. On ne saurait dire si c'était parce que la situation était comique ou bien si les nerfs de tout le monde lâchaient.

Les rires ont réveillé Mü qui était dans une sorte de catatonie depuis la sortie de Saga. Le regard triste il demanda à l'armure de se ranger toute seule. Une fois fait, il traina la boite par la sangle jusque chez lui.

Aiolia qui voulait profiter des dernières heures de sommeil suivi son frère avec l'arachnide qu'il allait devoir porter plus tard. Quand on savait qu'il avait peur des piqûres, il se dit qu'Athéna avec décidément un drôle d'humour.

En même temps, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, à part s'ignorer et se coller des peignées aux entraînements il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'échanges entre eux.

- Il ne reste plus quenous Aphrodite

- Je n'ai rien d'un Lion vieux Maître

- Dohko

- Pardon ?

- Mon prénom c'est Dohko et je te rassure je ne suis pas sure de faire un excellent poisson mais je vais faire tout monpossible pour honorer ton armure etton temple

- Nous ramener à la vie ne lui suffisait pas, hein ? il faut en plus qu'ellenous impose cela. Je m'étonne encore que personne n'ai attenté à sa vie depuis notre retour

- Personne à part toi ?

- Shion veille un peu trop sur moi. Quand Athéna nous parle de cadeau, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, nous as t'elle seulement demandé notre avis avant de nous ramener. Non bien trop contente d'avoir ses joujoux avec elle, il faut en plus qu'ellenous impose cela.

- J'ai plus de deux cent cinquante ans, je suis mort deux fois et pourtant je suis toujourslà. Elle recherche l'élite, celle des débuts je pense, Shion et moi seront là probablement encore pendant des années jusqu'à qu'elle trouve l'équilibre parfait. L'a-t-elle trouvée avec nous tous, peut être, veut t'elle nous tester, c'est aussi une possibilité. La seulechose quinous est impossible c'est de décider de notre fin. Nous n'avons pas de choix, accepte ça et les choses te sembleront différentes.

- Je vais aller vous faire dela place chez moi afin que vous ayez votre espace.

- Merci.

Les deux derniers chevalier quittèrent ainsi la pièce laissant Kanon et Shion à leurs réflexions.

* * *

(1) - en français dans le texte...

Et voilà deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire, surtout d'imaginer Shaka se prendre les pieds dans une aile ^_^' (oui je sais je suis tordue)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...). Bref pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Une petite allusion à un Saga/Mü mais sans plus…

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bizzzz

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

Sortant se sa rêverie soudaine, Kanon regarda suspicieusement l'ancien grand Pope.

- _Il va falloir parler de beaucoup de choses, et je ne parle pas seulement de cette histoire de dingue. Il y a plus derrière n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Evidemment_

Tout cosmos dehors, l'ancien marina se planta à deux millimètres du visage de l'Atlante.

- _Comme je l'ai déjà dis me prendre des coups et mourir pour ma déesse alors qu'elle est en danger est une chose que je fais bien volontiers, le reste il en est hors de question. Donc il va falloir me donner une explication et elle à intérêt d'être valable sinon je me casse, dussé-je aller supplier Poséidon de me redonner mon écaille._

_Ensuite je reviens ici avec tous les autres et au vu du bordel ambiant nous n'aurons aucun mal à détruire ce foutu sanctuaire, puisqu'ils seront incapable de faire front ensemble_

_Et oui je sais que les autres marinas me suivront, comment croyez vous que j'ai réussi à manipuler un Dieu ?_

_Question rhétorique, mais que je sois bien clair, j'ai prêté allégeance à Athéna, je me suis repenti et la sert à présent, elle m'a pardonnée, je lui en suis reconnaissant, seulement elle m'a foutu au milieu d'une histoire qui à l'air de tous nous dépasser. Un seul d'entre nous aurait été suffisant pour reconstruire l'ordre de la chevalerie. La question est qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ?_

Fermant les yeux et soupirant, Shion se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- _Pour commencer il va falloir que tu gardes ton calme, ensuite viens avec moi, on sera mieux dans mon/ton bureau pour discuter. Autre chose, si tu m'agresse encore une fois je te colle une raclée._

_- J'ai la même puissance que mon frère, il t'a tué, me crois tu incapable de faire de même ?_

Un sourire énigmatique barra le visage du jeune homme qui parti en direction du bureau et s'assit sur un confortable sofa installé devant une cheminée, bien inutile en Grèce mais qui avait le don de détendre les nerfs de l'homme.

L'autre pris place à ces côté, attendant qu'il parle en premier contemplant à son tour les flammes dans l'âtre.

_- L'histoire tant à se répéter encore et toujours. Actuellement nous ne faisons pas exception à la règle._

_- Mais encore_

Se servant un verre d'alcool fort, il en proposa un à son homologue qui acquiesça.

- _La première « série » des Chevaliers d'Ors était exceptionnelle, elle à accompli en son temps des exploits que nulle depuis à accompli. C'est normal car plus le temps passe plus les mœurs évolues et les choses changes. Les Golds Saint n'ont pas fait exception à la règle, à leurs morts leurs successeurs se sont révélés pas moins puissant mais moins unis, leurs relations étaient moins fusionnelles. C'est de là que tout à commencer._

_Comme tu le sais, la maison des gémeaux à toujours été double. Les frères se partageant l'armure divine selon les forces et les faiblesses de l'un des deux et se battaient ensemble._

_A la _dixième_ génération de Saint, il y à eue une scission au niveau des Chevaliers des Gémeaux, une sorte de guérilla à débuté entre eux, cette guérilla à divisé les Golds en deux camps, les « bons » d'un côté et les « fouteurs de trouble » de l'autre._

_Pour apaiser ces tensions Athéna à offert une seconde armure d'or à la maison des gémeaux, identique à la première. Là encore, il y a eu désaccord entre les frères et la première armure à été dédaignée._

Je ne t'apprendrais pas que c'est l'armure qui choisi son porteur, elle prend une « conscience » qu'après avoir eue un premier porteur, bref, la nouvelle armure à été revêtit par l'un des frères, celui-ci en a assassiné son jumeau. L'armure d'origine à été relégué au fond du temple. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait et de la guerre sainte qui se profilait, cette armure est devenue « mauvaise », ses porteurs ne voulait plus d'elle, une autre la remplaçait. Pour finir personne ne sais ce qu'elle est devenue mais depuis sa disparition le temple des gémeaux est maudit.

_- Je ne comprends pas_

_- Laisses moi finir_

_- Cette histoire à fait pas mal de dégât dans l'ordre des chevaliers d'or, la guerre sainte qui à suivi cette histoire à failli être perdu par Athéna. S'en est suivi d'autres chevaliers, d'autres personnalités, d'autres morts et d'autres distorsions entre eux._

_Face à cette évolution, Athéna à décider qu'elle retrouvera les valeurs et les motivations de sa première élite. Elle cherche depuis dans chaque génération, un ou des éléments qui pourraient correspondre._

_Dohko et moi en avons conclu que tous deux devions avoir de bonne prédispositions pour faire parti des « heureux » élus, puisque ça fait plus de deux siècles qu'on est là et qu'apparemment on va encore y être encore pendant un moment._

_Après avoir analysé nos comportements pendant cette guerre si, on pense qu'Athéna à trouvé un équilibre dans son ordre de chevalerie et qu'elle tiens à pousser cela jusqu'à la fusion qui fut première au sein des Ors._

_Tous deux pensons qu'elle veut souder les deux groupes qui s'insupporte afin de les unifier et de ne faire « qu'un »._

_- Qu'entend tu par « fusion »_

_- Chaque chevalier à son armure et son temple, les premiers Ors étaient capable d'assurer le service d'un autre, dans une autre armure si cela était nécessaire. Ainsi il n'était pas rare devoir à l'époque les chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion se battre dans l'armure de l'autre._

_Lors des entrainements c'était pareil, soit ils le faisaient avec leurs armures respectives, soit il le faisait avec l'armure d'un autre, il ne prenait jamais la même à chaque fois, les douze armures changeaient de porteur régulièrement._

_Les apprentis avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que le droit de prétendre à une armure, passait une semaine dans chaque temple afin de connaître les autres._

_- Tu as déjà porté une autre armure ?_

- _Non, à l'occasion il m'est arrivé de me servir de certains éléments de celle de la Balance mais je ne l'ai jamais entièrement revêtu. Comment explique tu que certaines armures ont été recouvrir les chevaliers alors qu'ils ne sont pas les porteurs originaux ?_

_Par exemple Dohko n'a fait que présenté sont armure à Aldebarran, c'est en posant un doigt dessus qu'elle lui à montrer qu'elle acceptait sa requête et l'a recouvert_

_- Pourtant l'armure du bélier à été sur Saga sans qu'il demande rien_

_- Les armures ont leurs propres « conscience » si je puis dire, peut être à t'elle estimée qu'elle devait aller sur lui… qu'en sais-je. Parce contre ce que tu vas me dire c'est si oui ou non tu étais au courant pour ton frère et Mü ?_

_- J'étais sois en prison, sois en service chez les marinas donc je ne pouvais pas savoir, je suis autant étonné que toi. Enfin cela explique pas mal de choses, notamment les piques constante de ton apprentis envers mon frère._

_- Le dis frère qui deviens alors mon propre apprentis, je vais lui faire bouffer la terre au frangin._

_- Shion, ça ne te regarde pas, pas plus à toi qu'à moi._

_- Enfin as-tu toutes les réponses._

_- Qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber sur la tête ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je me doute que le retour de son élite annonce une catastrophe non ? alors je répète puisque tu es sénile et sourd, qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber sur le coin de la figure_

_- Le retour de la pleine puissance d'Athéna_

_- Hein ?_

_- Je suis peut être sourd et sénile mais toi il va falloir que tu fasses quelques chose avec tes neurones._

_- Oh ça va hein, c'est quoi cette histoire de puissance._

_- Tu te doutes bien qu'une Déesse coincée dans un corps d'adolescente n'a pas possession de la totalité de ces pouvoirs. Comme la réincarnation tant à rester en vie grâce à ces fidèles bronzes, Athéna va devoir « sortir » de son corps pour retrouver la puissance qui était sienne. Le corps actuel de la jeune fille ne supportera pas un tel afflue de cosmos._

_Les bronzes ont eux aussi perturbé l'ordre établi en s'élevant au rang de chevaliers divins._

_Quand un dieu ou une déesse reprend son propre corps, le corps porteur, dans notre cas Saori Kido ne s'en sortira pas indemne, voir il mourra. Nos chevaliers de bronzes prendront ça pour une trahison et viendrons réclamer vengeance ici même. A vous les Ors de le remettre à leurs place c'est-à-dire en bas de l'échelle, sans qu'aucun de vous ne soit tuer._

_- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, pourquoi Athéna reprendrait t'elle son propre corps ?_

_- Pour s'établir en son sanctuaire qu'elle à trop longtemps négligé, pour remettre les choses en ordre, pour faire du ménage et profiter du retour de ses protégés. Ce n'est pas parce que Saori à un penchant pour ses bronzes qu'Athéna approuve, elle à fait établir un ordre et rien n'est plus précieux pour elle qu'il soit respecté et respectable._

_- Donc nous, ensemble, comme les douze doigts d'une main_

_- Treize, avec un peu de chance la seconde armure des gémeaux réapparaitra, enfin tant que Saga et toi restiez uni, ensemble jusqu'à la fin._

_- Je sens que ce n'est pas gagner_

_- Et pourtant il va bien falloir, je n'ose imaginer la réaction de la Déesse, si en revenant, elle s'aperçoit que tout n'est pas comme elle l'a voulu, n'est-elle pas une Déesse guerrière ?_

_- Elle est aussi la Déesse de la sagesse_

_- Dans les deux cas on retrouve Déesse et les Dieux ne sont pas connus pour leur grande clémence. Athéna à ordonné, nous devons obéir. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je ne veux pas encourir l'ire d'un dieu_

_- Il va falloir établir un plan d'attaque, des rondes ensembles, des repas, des orgies, je sais pas moi !!_

_- Kanon calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer comme ça_

_- Je ne PA-NI-QUE PAS !_

BAFFF

C'est le bruit qui retenti quand la main de l'ancien Grand Pope rencontra la joue du nouveau Grand Pope.

_- Ça va mieux maintenant ?_

_- Pas vraiment mais j'ai mal_

_- Focalise-toi sur la douleur, ça t'empêchera de penser_

_- M'en vais, rentre chez moi_

_- Et n'oubli pas de te plaindre à ton frère_

Dans sa grande maturité, le cadet des gémeaux tira la langue à l'autre homme et sorti une main sur la joue, dévalant les temples à vitesse grand V, histoire d'avoir au moins une chance de roupiller une bonne demi heure dans les bras de son frère/doudou chéri

Shion quand à lui se contenta de secouer la tête d'incrédulité et de s'allonger tel quel sur le divan histoire de voir si cette foutue migraine voudrait bien passer… on peut rêver non ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...). Bref pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Une petite allusion à un Saga/Mü mais sans plus… qui va devenir un Saga/Mü (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bizzzz

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

- Maître Mü, Maître Mü !!! On est envahi, c'est l'invasion !!!! MAÎTRE MÜ !!!!!!

Alors que je jeune Atlante s'époumonait à travers le temple, Mü de Jamir, ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier, nouvellement promu chevalier d'or de la Vierge, émergea de sous sa couette, lançant un nie ? très convainquant de celui qui n'avait pas fini sa nuit.

Le jeune apprenti, soucieux de toujours bien faire les choses, pris le parti de sauter sur le lit de son Maître jusqu'à que celui-ci daigne bouger son popotin pour stopper l'infâme invasion qu'était en train de perpétrer l'un des gémeau, il ne s'avait lequel de toute façon il n'y avait pas de différence entre eux.

Se redressant sur son séant, l'homme aux cheveux mauves se frotta ces yeux boursouflé de sommeil, jusqu'à que la mise au point soit faite.

- Kiki, par Athéna veux tu bien arrêter de sauter sur mon lit.

- Mais Maître on est envahi !!!

En bonne marmotte qu'il était l'adulte déploya son cosmos afin de repérer s'il y en avait des hostile avant même de sortir du lit.

- Retourne te coucher kiki, il n'y a rien d'hostile à l'horizon, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Se retournant pour se remettre sous la couette, l'enfant continua

- Mais il est 5 h et demi Maître !

- Et bien va préparer le petit déjeuner !

- C'est déjà prêt

- Et bien va m'attendre dans la cuisine j'arrive !

Le petit sentant le vent tourné sauta du lit et trottina jusque la cuisine ou il s'assit sagement sur un tabouret en attendant son professeur, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la porte pour voir ce que faisait l'intrus.

Une fois levé, lavé et habillé, Mü se rendit dans la cuisine pour tomber le nez le premier sur un crystal wall plus qu'incertain lancé par Kiki qui faisait face à Saga un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

- Tu es bien impertinent petit, hôte toi de mon chemin

- Non je protégerais ce temple jusqu'à que mon Maître arrive

- C'est moi ton nouveau Maître et je te ferai remarque que tu ne protège que la cuisine, l'entrée du temple c'est là bas

- Paix Saga – murmura le propriétaire du temple

Tournant la tête d'un quart de tour sur la gauche, le frère du nouveau Pope jeta un regard tellement noir à son vis-à-vis que celui-ci recula d'un pas. Il fit demi-tour pour aller chercher un autre carton qu'il avait déposé dans l'entrée.

- Saga attend !

Pour toute réponse il reçu un carton dans les bras. Le gémeau ne daignant par lui décrocher un mot.

Kiki les regardait faire, se demandant qu'elle mouche les avaient piqué à tout les deux…

- Maître, Maître qu'est-ce qu'il se passe

- Kiki, viens prendre tes tartines je vais t'expliquer.

- Oui Maître

- Et ne te bourre pas de miel tu va être malade !

- Oui Maître – dit le petit, tartinant sa tranche de pain de deux centimètre de miel dessus.

- Athéna nous à donner l'ordre de changer d'armure et de temple

- Donc on déménage ?

- Cesse dont de me couper la parole, je

- Oui Maître

Se récoltant un petite tape derrière le crane, le petit rentra la tête dans ses épaules, son Maître n'était pas joueur aujourd'hui.

- Je disais donc, notre Déesse nous à changer nos fonctions, je ne suis plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre le chevalier du Bélier, je deviens celui de la vierge.

Le petit ne pu retenir son rire, en échos avec celui du nouveau propriétaire des lieux. Piquant un fard l'Atlante se retient de baffer les deux moqueurs.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Kiki ça suffit un peu de respect !

- Oui Maître

- Et cesse donc de me couper la parole !!!

- Oui Maître

S'assommant à coup de tête dans le mur, le nouveau bélier cru bon d'intervenir, après tout la demi-portion de cochon était son nouvel apprenti… ça allait promettre bien des scènes.

- Ce qu'on essaie de te dire c'est que ce n'est pas seulement la fonction qui change mais aussi les responsabilités, en tant que nouveau bélier (et en boink plus fort que les autres retenti contre le mur) je deviens ton Maître, c'est donc à moi que tu va obéir.

- Pour commencer tu va finir ta tartine et aller chercher toutes tes affaires pour les mettre dans la chambre de ton ancien Maître, je vais m'installer dans la tienne.

- Ah non alors, avec Maître Mü j'ai toujours droit à deux tartines.

Du plat de la main, Saga tapa sur la petite table, faisant sursauter les deux Atlante. Plantant son visage à un demi-centimètre du petit, il assena

- Puisque tu le prends ainsi, tu ne fini pas ta tartine et tu va le faire maintenant. On ne discute pas les ordres on les exécute sinon on est puni

Les yeux devenu rouge et les cheveux grisonnant, Saga poursuivi son monologue

- Veux-tu être puni

Le petit au bord des larmes, lui d'habitude si joyeux secoua la tête de gauche à droite n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de parler.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Le petit déguerpi aussi vite que ces jambes lui permettait

- SAGA !!! ce n'est qu'un enfant

- Erreur c'est un apprenti

- Ne te venge pas sur lui

- Il n'y a rien à venger, pas plus qu'à parler ou épiloguer. Maintenant je te prierai de faire des baguages et sortir de mon temple. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Les grands yeux verts de l'atlante se remplirent d'eau, non il ne pleurerai pas, oui il allait être en grand garçon mais par Athéna que c'était difficile. Il voulait seulement faire rentrer dans cette tête de piaf aux cheveux bleu à quel point il avait eu mal quand il s'était retrouvé seul et qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de le pleurer parce que personne ne comprendrait et tout le monde le considérerait comme traître.

Il s'était fait violence aussi de ne pas lui sauter dessus quand il était revenu dans son surplis, certes Shion le tenait en son pouvoir mais là encore il avait du jouer la comédie et faire celui qui ne voulait pas les laisser passer. Pas qu'il en ai envie, non, il voulait simplement aller se nicher dans ses bras.

D'aussi loin que remonte leur relation, Saga n'avait jamais été tendre, il ne disait jamais les mots, le montrait parfois, c'était plus comme s'il autorisait l'Atlante à être dans son giron sans rien dire. Certes leurs nuits étaient torrides, alternait la douceur et la tendresse à la passion brute, mais cela ne faisait pas tout.

Mü ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette masse de cheveux bleue. A son retour à la vie, il avait espérer retrouver son Saga et pouvoir faire évoluer les choses, mais ça n'avait pas du tout pris cette tournure. Les clans s'étaient formés, les bons et les méchants, ils étaient d'autant plus virulents qu'aucun d'eux, même s'ils les respectaient en tant que chevalier, n'avait pu encaisser le fait de se faire dépasser en puissance par des bronzes.

Non l'ambiance au sanctuaire était loin d'être bonne, elle virait carrément à la guerre fratricide, il n'y avait guère que Dohko, Kanon et Aioros pour rester neutre, eux aussi étaient pris à parti pour leur neutralité, pourtant bon sang, ils étaient morts ensemble, pour la même cause.

Se fendant d'un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'ancien bélier alla empaqueter quelques affaires, ça lui ferai une excuse de venir ici pour en reprendre d'autres et voir comment s'en sortait Kiki.

La porte d'entrée toujours ouverte un Shion en jean, basket, tee-shirt blanc sans manches beuglas, **«** **réunion aux arènes en armure dans une demi heure, présence de tout le monde obligatoire, c'est un ordre du Pope ! »**

Tout content de lui, Shion continua sa tournée pour aller cette fois chez les argents, puis les bronzes et enfin les gardes. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait que le messager à faire, il pouvait bien en 250 ans d'existence, se permettre de faire le gamin non ? Les responsabilités reviendraient bien assez tôt.

Saga en son fort intérieur maudis son jumeau de leur imposer ça, déjà qu'il se sentait humilier de faire le mouton, si en plus ils devaient parader… il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une conversation tout les deux.

Du coin de l'œil il observait son ancien amant, il avait été blessé par les paroles qu'il avait proféré la veille au-delà de tout ce qui avait pu être dis ces deux dernières années. Qu'on le traite de traitre, il n'en n'avait cure, il savait ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait mais qu'on le traite de lâche, alors là… non c'était trop pour lui. Déjà qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif, il devait faire avec sa folie congénitale à chaque seconde qui passe pour ne pas sombrer du mauvais côté, si en plus on faisait étalage de ce qui, à l'époque, avait été sa seule fierté et que cette même fierté trainait tout cela dans la boue, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporté.

S'il se référait à sa mémoire et aux écris qu'il avait lu à un moment donné dans la bibliothèque, leur changement d'armure n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit, cela s'était déjà produit dans les anales, mais que l'ironie du sort le place, lui, le traître parmi les traitres, celui qui portait en son cœur le sceau des chevaliers répudiés, dans l'armure du Bélier, c'était plus que son cerveau pouvait accepter. Son cœur n'en parlons plus, il devait encore être dans la salle du conseil ou il l'avait laissé hier soir.

Enfin, comme il l'avait dis plutôt, un ordre n'est pas fait pour être discuté mais pour être exécuter, et ça au moins on ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher.

Tournant les talons, il alla chercher les deux cartons d'affaires qu'il avait descendu jusque là pour aller les placer dans la petite chambre, il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans cette grande chambre qui avait jadis abrité ses ébats nocturnes avec son mouton.

Malgré lui, il les avait vu les deux sillons d'eau salés qui dévalaient les joues opalines, une voix au fond de lui (encore une) lui hurlait d'aller les effacer et de gouter de nouveau à ces lèvres rosées, mais sa fierté était plus forte, il ne lui restait plus que ça. Non il ne s'abaisserait pas à faire le premier pas.

Le tibétain quand à lui se résigna à son sort et fini son baluchon avec quelques affaires, dont la vieille tunique de son amant qu'il gardait toujours pour dormir avec lui, elle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, mais c'était ce qui l'avait raccroché le plus à son devoir, l'espoir de le retrouver.

Enfin il se décida à sortir, non sans un petit câlin à Kiki, lui assurant qu'il viendrait le voir et prendre de ces nouvelles, lui offrant aussi l'hospitalité dans son nouveau temple. Partant sur un « sois sage gamin », il ferma la porte et gravi les marches pour monter un peu plus haut, avec un peu de chance, il aurait une jolie vue de là ou il serait. L'idée de passer ces journées à méditer ne l'enchantait guère, mais il se dit que pour une fois il aurait la paix et que son temple ne ressemblerait pas à un hall de gare. De là il pourrait réfléchir sur le pourquoi de cette histoire de fou de changement de statuts et surtout construire un plan pour récupérer sa bouillote personnelle avant que quelqu'un n'ai la bonne idée de mettre la main dessus. Après tout ne dit t'on pas que les béliers sont plus têtu que des mules mortes sur un chemin désertique ?

----------

NTA : Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai repris Kiki à l'âge qu'il avait dans les animes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...). Bref pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Une petite allusion à un Saga/Mü mais sans plus… qui va devenir un Saga/Mü (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

Note n°2 : juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis un peu triste de constater qu'il y a un peu plus de 100 personnes qui sont venues visiter mon dernier chapitre et personne ne m'a laisser une seule review.

D'accord j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir et j'espère en retour que ça vous plaise, mais là j'avoue ne pas savoir et être en peu perturbée aussi…

Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre ^_^'. Enjoy !

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

- Bon alors tu coupes là, là et là… tu fais attention, tu ne coupes pas trop sinon tu le tue. Tu augmente ton cosmos légèrement, mais pas trop sinon tu auras l'effet inverse. Vas-y à toi…

- Non pas comme ça, doucement, mais enfin mieux !!! Tu ne fais aucun effort…

- Ahhhhhh mais arrête tu va tout tuer !! Tu imagines le nombre d'heure de travail que ça nécessite !!!

- Aphrodite, calmes toi, il est à peine 5 heures du matin, ça fait une demi heure que tu me hurles dessus. Je comprends pourquoi Shion ne t'a pas encore confier d'apprenti, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras. Je fais de mon mieux, tu as en toi l'enseignement des poissons depuis plus de 20 ans, comment veux tu que je fasse de même en seulement une demi heure ?

- Serait-tu capables de me faire un lightening plasma si je te le demandais ?

Le suédois avoua que non il serait incapable de le faire, son truc à lui s'était les roses pas les boules de feu. Laissant un soupir échapper de ses lèvres, il concentra son cosmos pour faire épanouir un bourgeon de rose bleu, une nouvelle race qu'il essayait de créer… et ce n'était pas gagner, deux ans qu'il travaillait dessus, depuis qu'il était revenu en fait, celle là il voulait la créer pour Athéna, rien que pour elle, ça ne serait pas pour renforcer ces attaques mais pour se faire pardonner de sa divinité.

Même si celle-ci lui avait signifié son pardon, lui il ne se pardonnait pas, certes il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait, il avait même donné son âme pour la destruction de ce foutu mur, mais la trahison restait comme un gout amer permanent au fond de sa gorge.

- Aphrodite, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais sache qu'ici est ton temple, rien ne t'empêchera d'y venir et de t'occuper de tes jardins, Athéna m'en soit témoins, je ferais de mon mieux, mais entre nous soit dis, si tu tiens réellement à tout ça, tu devras trouver le temps de venir ici, le pauvre yucca que j'ai chez moi, c'est Shion qui l'arrose, le précédent est mort de sécheresse.

- Et Shion ne l'a pas brouté ?

- Te moque pas gamin !

**- Réunion aux arènes en armure dans une heure et demie, présence de tout le monde obligatoire, c'est un ordre du Pope ! – hurla Shion à travers le temple**

- Ben alors mamours tu te laisses aller ?

- Je ne suis plus rien Dohko alors je fais ce que je veux !

- Me cherche pas sinon je te fais brouter les roses du poisson contre ton gré !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça !

- Ramène tes fesses ici que je te botte l'arrière train et sans armure !

Entrant dans le jardin, ces baskets blanches immaculée aux pieds, un sourire candide sur le visage, le tibétain pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté gauche, papillonna deux fois des yeux et assena d'une voix glaciale à faire mourir d'envie Camus

- Vois ce que ça à donner la dernière fois que tu as essayé de me faire bouffer la poussière Dohko, tu sais comme moi que tu ne le feras pas, que tu n'essayeras même pas, pour la même raison que tu portes l'armure qui n'est pas tienne.

- On as vu juste alors ?

- Je pense

- Ça n'explique pas ton attitude

- J'ai été démis de mes fonctions, je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai même plus d'armure… alors de deux choses l'une, soit je me morfonds, soit le prend les choses du bon côté. De toute façon comme je n'ai pas franchement le choix, que le suicide n'est pas une option parce que toute façon je serai ramené manu militari par Athéna, je fais avec ce qu'il me reste et Déesse sais qu'il ne me reste pas grand-chose

- Il faut que tu récupère l'armure qui à été tienne

- Mprh

- Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ?

- Réunion aux arènes tout à l'heure et en armure, Grand Pope à parler, je vais avertir les autres, ah et Dohko, la ferme veux tu

- Sur ces belles paroles l'ancien/futur Bélier s'en retourne beugler la nouvelle un étage plus bas.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, tu m'expliques ?

- Aphrodite tu comprendras tout à l'heure

- Un indice ?

- Il va y avoir une révolution, des morts et un retour à la « normale » si tenté ai que ce sanctuaire n'est jamais été normal

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre

- Sans vouloir t'offenser laisse moi te donner un conseil, il va falloir que tu deviennes meilleur chevalier que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tes sentiments ne compteront plus désormais, seul ta Déesse comptera. Tu faisais parti des tueurs de Saga ?

Serrant les dents à se rappel peu glorieux, le Suédois hocha la tête pour affirmer

- Ce n'est pas un reproche rassure toi, il à toujours ou presque été dans l'ordre des choses de voir les chevaliers du Poisson et du Scorpion d'être des tueurs, tout comme le cancer était là pour obtenir les réponses de quelque manière que se soit. Donc il va falloir que tu retrouve ces instincts là, que tu redeviennes un tueur.

- Pardon ?

- Tu devrais aller prendre la charge qui te reviens dans le temple d'Aiolia, mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici

- J'ai l'impression de me faire virer de chez moi

- C'est à peu près ça oui

Tête basse chopant le caisson du Lion qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée du temple, l'ancien poisson soupira (décidément c'est la dernière mode au sanctuaire) et entrepris sa descente aux enfers. Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec le grec, maintenant qu'ils sont chacun dans leurs camps ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Si en plus il fallait passer du temps ensemble… Déesse ses roses et son temple lui manquent déjà.

De son côté, le vieil homme, qui n'en n'était plus un entrepris de courser son homologue. Le rattrapant entre le 11ème et le 10ème temple, il le tira par le bras juste à côté des marches afin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit Shion, tu va arrêter de suite tes agissements et te reprendre. Déjà qu'il va falloir soutenir les gamins parce qu'ils vont prendre en pleine figure ce qui va arriver, si en plus tu te mets à déprimé ça ne va pas faire. Et bordel Shion il va falloir que tu récupère ton armure d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je vais bien Dohko

- Non mais tu te fou de moi là, déjà à l'époque tu n'as jamais pu me mentir alors après 250 ans…

- Je ne déprime pas je t'assure

- Haussement de sourcil dubitatif de la part de l'ex-balance.

- Dohko

- Quoi Dohko ?

- Dohko s'il te plait

- Tiens c'est marrant je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que Dohko c'était mon prénom

- Dohko tu me fatigues

- A une époque c'était mamours

- Tu as fini oui ?

- Shion, on va entrer dans une période que je n'ose même pas imaginer, j'adore ces gosses, j'adore les bronzes, Shiryu était mon disciple je te le rappelles et si Athéna veux un retour à la « normale » il n'y aura que deux solutions à ça, soit ils acceptent la séparation entre Athéna et Saori auquel cas on bride leurs cosmos et ils ne le supporteront pas, soit ils prennent ça pour une attaque contre Athéna elle-même et ils nous attaquent pour trahisons et ils faudra qu'on les tues. Dans tout les cas il va falloir expliquer à tous ces chevaliers qu'ils vont devoir exterminer leurs homologues en plus de retrouver une armure perdue et s'assurer que nos gémeaux restent unis. Et dis moi, à ton avis combien de nos collègues vont y laisser la vie en faisant passer le Phénix de vie à trépas ?

- Arrête, ça n'arrivera pas

- Shiooon

- Oui Dohko ?

- Tu me fatigues

- Tiens il y à comme un écho

- Pffff

- Ecoutes, tant qu'Athéna n'est pas là on a encore le temps

- Mais combien de temps, tu peux me le dire toi ? As-tu seulement de faire ta « crise » comme tu dis, de prendre Saga sous ton aile en tant qu'ancien bélier et de récupérer ton armure ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je la récupère !

- Mais parce que c'est pour ça que tu es là ! Ce sont les gémeaux qui sont double, depuis la nuit des temps, pas les béliers ! Si toi et moi sommes encore là, c'est parce qu'on doit y être et dans nos attributs d'origine, tes attributs à toi Shion, c'était l'armure du bélier.

- Elle ne m'appartient plus, elle est à Mü

- Non à Saga

- Rhooo mais tu m'énerves à la fin

- Sois réaliste Shion ! La golden team ! La toute première ! qu'est-ce qu'on à en commun avec eux ? à part le fait qu'on ai survécu à deux guerres saintes ?

- Techniquement on n'a pas survécu à la seconde

Bafffff, une main qui claque sur la joue de l'atlante, la balance craque alors qu'il est censé être l'un des plus solides psychologiquement

- JE NE SUIS PAS TENMA !!! ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON !!!!!

- Tenma est mort

- Et nous aussi on devrait l'être, mais on ne l'es pas, tu l'as dis toi-même le suicide n'est pas une option puisqu'automatiquement on sera ramené parce que c'est la volonté d'Athéna, ça va se finir dans un bain de sang Shion, ils vont tous y rester et nous seront encore là pour voir ça et si ça ne marche pas avec eux, ont va se fader les petits nouveaux qui si ils ne feront pas l'affaire passeront à la trappe et il faudra recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à que la Golden team soit de retour.

Combien Shion, combien devront mourir avant que les treize soient au complet ? Il y en a déjà deux sur treize, à nous de faire en sorte que les onze autres soient à la hauteur coute que coute

- Les dieux sont cruels Dohko tu le sais aussi bien que moi, malgré tout l'amour qu'Athéna nous porte elle n'en reste pas moins une déesse. Je sais bien ce que tu me dis, mais il est trop dur pour moi d'accepter de devoir reprendre ma place après toutes ces années, que vont devenir Mü et Kiki dans tout ça ? Les autres seront-ils à la hauteur ? franchement vu le comportement de tout le monde les uns en face des autres j'en doute. Qu'Athéna décide maintenant de revenir, c'est fort probable, qu'elle nous teste, encore plus, qu'on va s'en sortir ? Toi et moi oui, mais je ne me fait aucune illusion sur les autres. Ils sont tous fort mais l'unité n'est pas là, l'effervescence non plus.

- Tu as lu les archives comme moi, ils treize étaient unis, ensemble, mais pas seulement au combat. Je ne doute des capacités de personne au combat pour le reste je ne donnerai même pas ma main à couper.

- Justement à nous de les guider, je ne supporterai pas de tous les perdre, ils en ont suffisamment vu comme ça.

- Parce que nous non ?

- Contrairement à eux, nous n'avons pas le choix, ils nous à été imposé. Je descends aux arènes, à tout à l'heure

Et le poisson continua sa descente, sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait eu un spectateur à leur discussion…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...) et un Saga/Mü.

Voici un nouveau chapitre ^_^'. Enjoy !

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

A l'arrivée de l'ancien Scorpion dans son temple, Camus ancien Verseau plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'autre et l'entraina au fond du temple afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- Pour une fois tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Le grec hocha la tête afin de lui signifier son accord.

- Ce qu'il se passe n'est pas normal, tu viens de rater Shion hurlant dans le temple qu'il va falloir tous se radiner aux Arènes en armure tout à l'heure. C'est pas le plus important, il discutait avec Dohko, se disputait pour être exact. Le vieux parlait de faire reprendre l'armure du bélier au pope, d'une golden team ou je ne sais quoi… bref d'après ce que j'ai compris, on est à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre, d'un soi disant retour d'Athéna pourtant je croyais qu'elle était réincarné… en tout cas il va falloir se serrer les coudes sinon on va tous y passer comme dans un hachoir à viande et les deux vieux seront les seuls, toujours d'après ce que j'ai compris, à rester vivant ou à revenir… tu comprends ?

Le grec hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Bien, ceci est la salle d'entrainement du temple, le reste tu connais, je ne te fait pas faire le tour du propriétaire. Garde le propre c'est tout.

- Maintenant que tu m'as bien pris pour un con et un débile profond tu peux disposer, il y a eu un temps ou je connaissais ton temple mieux que toi alors je saurai m'en sortir.

- Ne me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs veux-tu

- Abruti

Et le grec passa devant le français avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Oui il avait promis de prendre soin de l'armure, oui il se faisait un point d'honneur d'être à la hauteur mais non il ne supporterait pas qu'on salisse ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ces yeux et ce plus cher était sa relation privilégiée (pour ne pas dire fougueuse) avec le français. Quoiqu'en pense l'autre, quoiqu'il en dise, ils s'aimaient encore de ça Milo en était persuadé car de son côté son amour pour lui n'avait jamais décru.

Bien qu'il en ai eu le cœur broyé de devoir s'opposer à lui, il n'avait fait que son devoir. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de survie à cette guerre, mais il n'en n'avait cure pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était persuadé de le retrouver son français en enfer. Bon d'accord les retrouvailles avaient été de courte durée. Mais ils avaient donnés leurs âmes ensemble et pour la même raison ! ça ne comptait pas un peu ça non ? Il est une croyance populaire qui dit que les scorpions sont suicidaires quand ils sont entourés de feu (utopie, les scorpions sont immunisés contre leur propre venin), mais Milo n'aime pas le feu, lui ce qu'il aime c'est le froid, plus précisément la glace de Sibérie.

Si l'insulte du grec lui fit mal, elle ne le fit pas autant qu'elle aurait du. Il savait pourtant qu'il l'aimait mais lui, depuis son retour, ses sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes. Un démon ne peut s'approcher d'un ange. Comment prétendre encore aimer un être comme Milo, comment aimer quelqu'un qui à su rester fidèle à Athéna, qui n'a pas eu à « jouer » les renégats pour elle, il n'avait pas eu à marcher sur sa fierté de chevalier pour venir prendre sa vie, il n'avait pas eu à perdre son honneur et user d'une attaque interdite pour prendre la vie d'un de ses frères. Il portait au bord du cœur le sceau des honnis, de ceux qui ont trahis.

Soupirant il sorti sans un mot de plus, que dire à part une remarque blessante qu'il espérait ferai s'éloigner un peu plus le scorpion, c'est qu'ils sont tenaces avec leurs pinces ceux-là. L'armure du cancer sur le dos il descendit les marches, la mort dans l'âme, il pouvait bien la garder là même si la mort elle-même ne voulait pas de lui. Déesse qu'il en voulait à Athéna de l'avoir ramené, il n'avait rien demandé à personne, les enfers de la sixième prison lui allait bien à lui.

Arrivé dans la quatrième maison, il toqua à la porte comme il avait l'habitude de faire ces derniers mois. Etrangement ils s'étaient tous rapprochés dans leur déprime, ceux qu'on appelait « vendus à Hadès »

- Death t'est présentable ?

- Jamais

- Super

Un nouveau soupir, il se laissa choir à côté de la porte d'entrée et observa les lieux, tous ces masques avaient une signification pour l'Italien. Camus pouvait comprendre, les avoirs sous les yeux pour ne pas oublier.

- Tiens ton café crème sans sucre

- Merci

Hochant la tête, l'homme aux cheveux courts observa un fois de plus son chez lui, puis prit de nouveau la parole

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule

- Sois poli

- Répond

- Une guerre, Athéna, des morts

- Comme d'habitude quoi, dans quelle merde elle va encore aller se fourrer l'autre

- Sois poli

- Répond

- Je ne sais pas

- Fait chier

- Langage

- Tu compte refaire mon éducation

- Embrasse-moi

Levant les yeux au ciel, une moue faussement boudeuse sur le visage, il happât les lèvres fraiches, les mordillas et alla jouer avec la langue du français. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était brutal et fougueux, dominateur. Rompant le baiser, il mordit la lèvre inférieure une fois de plus, laissant couler un mince filet de sang qu'il lécha du bout de la langue.

- Délicieux comme toujours, remarque si j'avais le temps je te prendrais la maintenant, dans mon armure, devant la porte à la vue de tous

Le regard septique que lui envoya le français convainquit l'italien de poursuivre son jeu et se jeta sur son collègue en grognant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment les enfants, rendez-vous

- Aux arènes en armure ordre du pope – complétât Camus

- Dans ce cas, Deathmask tu n'es pas censé aller deux temples plus bas ?

- J'y vais, j'y vais…

Shion continua sa descente (non pas aux enfers mais aux arènes quoique l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre), pendant que l'ancien cancer se délectait de la vue du postérieur de celui-ci. Le français appréciant moyennement la chose lui donna une pichenette sur la tête et se pris en retour une droite. Voilà c'était ça qui lui fallait, quelqu'un de violent, car oui l'ancien cancer était quelqu'un de violant, possessif, jaloux et brutal même lors de leurs ébats. Avoir mal lui faisait se sentir vivant. Oh non ils ne s'aimaient pas mais c'est toujours agréable de pouvoir se réveiller le matin avec quelqu'un à côté de soi. Non qu'il soit d'un romantique exacerbé, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être seul et puis ils se comprenaient dans leurs cauchemars et leur réveils en sursaut, en sueur et tremblant.

- Je ne te montre pas le chemin de la chambre, tu le connais, le reste de la maison aussi.

Détournant les yeux, prenant un air faussement détaché, passant sa main sur le bleu naissant de la mâchoire

- Je vais avoir un bleu

- Ça te fera des couleurs et puis fais le disparaître comme tu en as l'habitude

- Ton armure ne supportera pas le froid

- Vas en enfer

- Tu m'apprends ?

- Tu lève le doigt, tu invoque les vagues d'Hadès, tu ouvres une dimension et tu te démerde

- Fallait commencer par la fin

- N'est-ce pas

- Je ne suis pas plus avancé

- Est-ce que je te demande moi comment monter un iceberg en plein milieu de la Grèce ? Non alors démerde toi un peu grand garçon que tu es.

- Langage

- Je me casse.

Filant à la vitesse de la lumière, le « glaçon du sanctuaire » comme il était surnommé se redressa en grommelant, maintenant il avait mal. Il alla dans le frigo chercher une poche de glace à apposer sur son visage avant d'avoir la tête qui double de volume, pas qu'il soit délicat mais ça serait mal venu de débarquer, lui un chevalier d'or, avec la gueule démonter (et voilà qu'il prenait le langage de l'autre maintenant) aux vues de tout le monde. Après tout n'était t'il pas censé faire parti de l'élite ?

Le verseau tout à sa descente n'avait pas manqué le coup que le français s'était pris et n'avais pas apprécié du tout qu'on s'en prenne à lui comme ça. Non mais qui était t'il l'autre pour s'approprié son glaçon, son ancien verseau. Tant pis pour la paix qu'Athéna souhaitait, il allait remettre les pendules à l'heure de l'autre vache en rut et lui geler les parties pour le calmer un peu.

Sur de ces bonnes résolutions, Milo – Chevalier d'or du Verseau, pressa le pas et déboula comme une furie chez le nouveau taureau en défonçant la porte (pardon Aldé je réparerais plus tard)

- Deathmask, repose encore une fois la main sur Camus et je te congèle dans un cercueil de glace compris ?

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, tu me montres ?

- Milo calmes toi – tenta Aldébarran, se mettant entre les deux ors.

- Pousse toi Aldé, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Comme si tu pouvais me faire le moindre mal – en rajouta un peu plus DM

Tant pis pour sa fierté de chevalier, le grec se jeta comme une chiffonnière sur l'italien, lançant un chapelait de jurons à faire rougir une vierge.

S'en suivi une bagarre ou les meubles firent parti des dommages collatéraux et / ou un ex taureau du séparer les deux hommes aidé en cela par sont nouveau voisin de palier.

S'en suivi aussi une cacophonie de bras de jambes, de hurlements, de « je vais le tuer », des « essaye dont pour voir », et des « calmez vous tout les deux », ou bien encore « ça suffit ou je m'en mêle », bref un quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre protagonistes étaient à terre en sang, dans un salon ravagé par un tsunami.

Les armures, elles avaient quitté depuis longtemps leurs possesseurs et attendaient sagement que la crise soit passée.

L'armure de la balance se félicitait de voir que le grand brésilien avait essayé de faire la part des choses, même si le succès n'était pas au rendez-vous.

L'armure du verseau se désolait de voir que son nouveau chevalier était incapable de garder son sang froid et la tête sur les épaules, même en de telles circonstances, elle aurait pas mal de travail à faire sur le cosmos du grec, à commencer par lui refroidir les ardeurs.

L'armure du taureau se disait qu'après tout pourquoi pas, à défaut d'une force hors du commun il était d'une ténacité surprenante, alors elle s'occuperait seulement de la force physique et se faire plus « lourde » afin de renforcer sa musculature.

L'armure du bélier ne résonnait pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins, hors mis le fait que son porteur avait foncé tête baissé (on ne saurait le lui reprocher pour un bélier), il avait seulement usé de ces points et coudes pour faire face à la situation, aucune parole ni quête de compréhension, il n'avait pas le caractère à être un bélier, pas en société en tout cas, il allait falloir qu'elle distille de son savoir dans son cosmos si elle voulait faire quelque chose de cet homme là. Elle avait déjà vu pire avec cette tête de bois mais se doutait qu'il ne la porterait pas bien longtemps. Elle avait accepter Mü comme nouveau porteur à la demande supplicieuse de Shion qui ne pouvait assurer deux fonctions en même temps dans deux endroits différents, pourtant dans le cosmos de l'armure, seul Shion était capable d'assurer pleinement les fonctions de premier gardien. Malgré toutes ces qualités, il manquait quelques chose à l'apprenti de l'ancien Pope, il était bon dans son domaine mais pas excellent comme il devrait l'être. En réalité, elle n'attendait qu'une résonnance du cosmos de Shion pour aller le revêtir et pouvoir scintiller de bonheur à avoir retrouvé sa « moitié », car pour les armures, leurs chevaliers étaient l'équivalent de leurs moitiés, pouvoir toujours compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de besoins et vibrer d'émotions en même temps. A la vie, a la mort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...) et un Saga/Mü.

**Petit rappel :**

**Saga** - Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier

**Death Mask** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Taureau

**Shura** – Chevalier d'Or du signe des Gémeaux

**Camus** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Cancer

**Aphrodite** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Lion

**Mü **– Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Vierge

**Aldebarran** – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Balance

**Aiolia **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Scorpion

**Shaka **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Sagittaire

**Aioros **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Capricorne

**Milo** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Verseau

**Dohko** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Poisson.

**Kanon** tu prends les fonctions de Grand Pope, **Shion** tu le secondes.

Voici un nouveau chapitre ^_^'. Enjoy !

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

Et voilà, on y était, tous étaient là, tout les chevaliers d'Athéna, 88 âmes en bon et du forme dans l'Arène, 88 ? Non pas exactement, 4 de la guilde des Ors manquaient à l'appel. Bien évidemment quand il apparut, le pope nouvellement promu eu droit à un accueil des plus… enfin… celui que tout le monde aurait souhaité réserver à son frère et à sa façon de gérer le sanctuaire.

Il ne doit sa propre vie qu'au Crystal Wall de Shion qui à réussi à tenir face à une attaque combinée de plus de la moitié de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Et après on se demandait pourquoi s'était lui le Pope. Bien évidemment et à la stupeur de tous, pour pouvoir résister à une telle attaque, il avait du élevé son cosmos à un degré tel que l'armure du Bélier ne pu résister à l'appel et vient pour son plus grand bonheur recouvrir son ancien porteur, rayonnant à tout va.

Une fois l'écueil passé, l'armure toujours sur le dos, l'atlante se rassis comme si de rien n'était, pestant intérieurement face à cette armure qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Il régnait un silence mortuaire dans l'arène, troublé à l'instant par les 4 bons derniers qui se radinaient en courant, bien que l'un d'entre eux ne soit qu'en tenue d'entrainement puisque son armure s'était gentiment fait la malle à son insu.

- Allez vous asseoir, pas toi Kanon reste debout à côté de moi.

L'homme aux cheveux vert se retiens de lever les yeux aux ciel, oui il savait que Kanon n'était pas à sa place, oui ça allait encore hurler dans les rangs, mais un ordre était un ordre bordel et il allait bien falloir qu'ils se mettent tous à obéir sinon se serait la fin des protecteurs d'Athéna, des morts ils en avait suffisamment vu pour ne pas cautionner ceux-là merci bien.

- Shion, heu, comment dire

- Assis SAGA !

L'ainé des gémeaux poussa un gémissement intérieur et posa le bout de la fasse gauche sur le rebord de la chaise baissant la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il était le seul sans son équipement qui avait disparu sans qu'il ne sache comment.

Le chinois, poisson de son état, jubilait intérieurement, enfin après plus de 200 ans le bélier revêtait son armure d'or, certes il portait celle d'une autre mais il sentait bien que le cosmos entourant Shion avait déjà changé, qu'il se faisait plus puissant, il se permis même un micro sourire qui n'échappa aucunement à son congénère qui le fusilla du regard.

Le cadet des gémeaux lui trouvait fascinant les grains de poussière sur ses pieds, ne voyant aucunement le regard de son ancien supérieur posé sur lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Kanon, tout chevalier que nous sommes, nous n'en restons pas moins humains et sensible aux insolations, alors évite de nous faire attendre par ce magnifique soleil pour rien, veux-tu, en plus l'infirmerie n'est pas conçue pour accueillir une centaine de personne, donc... tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire.

Le ton était neutre, il aurait annoncé le prochain bulletin météo que l'intonation de sa voix n'aurait pas été autre. La mort dans l'âme, c'est peu de le dire, il est beau le manipulateur du dieu des mers… si seulement il pouvait y retourner sous l'eau, dans son ancien logement, il y était bien là-bas… hein, ce n'est pas possible ça ? Il n'y a pas un dieu pour l'entendre sa prière ?

A peine eu-t'il formulé se souhait intérieur que l'écaille du Dragon des mers apparu dans sa box aux pieds du nouveau Pope. La stupeur était générale, l'ancien pope, bélier, sur pieds fusillant du regard la boite.

- Kanon qu'est-ce que c'est que ça – dit-il pointant du doigt la chose

- Une box… l'écaille du dragon des mers – précisa t'il avisant le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

- Il va falloir modérer tes prières mon ami, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau

Déplaçant promptement la boite derrière l'ancien, nouveau, futur ou pas bélier, il reprit place au milieu inspirant profondément avant de se lancer dans son pseudo discours préparé à la hâte en descendant les escaliers.

-Bien, non je n'es tué personne, non je n'est pas prit le pouvoir de force, notre Déesse Athéna à demandé, exigé ?, quelques changement au sein du Sanctuaire, trouvant qu'il y avait un peu de laissé allé dirons nous. Cela concerne particulièrement les chevaliers d'or mais tous allez être concerné à plus ou moins brève échéance. Comme vous pouvez le constaté, j'ai été nommé Pope temporairement, Shion me secondera, les chevaliers d'ors on échangés leurs armures, leurs temples, leurs apprentis et les fonctions qui vont avec. Théoriquement ils se sont expliqués entre eux leurs différentes responsabilités, n'hésitez pas à faire comme d'habitude et allez voir votre référent. Je ne parle pas de la personne à proprement parlé mais plutôt de l'armure qui était rattaché à ladite personne. Pour ceux qui étaient en contact avec Mü, enfin l'armure du Bélier… - dit-il en regardant alternativement l'Atlante, son frère, son « homologue » - mauvais exemple. Donc pour ceux qui avaient affaire à Aphrodite ou plutôt au signe des Poissons, il faut voir ça avec Dohko maintenant, idem pour le signe des gémeaux, c'est Shura qui assure les fonctions… pour le reste si ce n'est pas clair, voyez ça avec mon second il saura mieux vous l'expliquer que moi. Des questions ? Non, parfait, à vaquez à vos occupations… allez… hop… hop… hop…

- Si tu crois un seul instant me refiler le bébé comme ça tu rêve mon dragon, tu es Pope, tu vas assumer et va me ranger cette écaille ailleurs, ça fait désordre.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le grec file à la vitesse de la lumière avec son écaille sous le bras, allant trouver refuge dans son bureau ou une pile de paperasse diverse et varié l'attendait avec impatience.

En bas du sanctuaire régnait un capharnaüm digne de ce nom, ou tout le monde demandait des infos à tout le monde, surtout à un Atlante aux cheveux verts qui commençait doucement mais surement à en avoir marre, envoyant les personnes vers leurs « tuteurs » attitré qui seront eux, répondre à leurs questions et / ou leurs attente.

Il pestait aussi contre le fait que son ancienne armure ne veuille le quitter. Nom d'un chien ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bélier, que c'était Saga et qu'il ne faisait que seconder le Pope ! Attrapant le Grec par le bras, il le traina jusque dans le premier temple afin de lui remettre son bien.

- Mets ton cosmos en résonance avec l'armure.

Ce que fit l'autre, mais comme jamais rien ne se passe comme il se doit, ce fut l'armure des gémeaux qui le recouvrit.

- Oh déesse, on n'est pas sorti. Renvoi là à son temple Saga, fait un effort de concentration !

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas naturel non plus.

- Et bien il va falloir que ça le devienne, parce que je te signale que quand tu en auras fini avec celle du Bélier, tu vas certainement te voir attribué une autre armure et ce jusqu'à que tu saches enfiler les 12 ! Alors tu te concentre comme te l'as apprit ton maître à l'époque et tu te mets en résonance avec cette armure ci.

Se concentrant comme il put, sous l'œil inquisiteur de son cauchemars personnel, car oui il fallait le savoir, Saga faisait des cauchemars de la nuit du meurtre de Shion et ne se le pardonnais pas cet acte maintenant qu'il avait toute sa tête pour lui. Il était donc difficile pour lui de faire quoique se soit. Voir quasiment impossible. Il n'y arrivait pas.

- Je vois. Saga va te changer, enlève ta tunique et met un short, uniquement un short, pas de tee-shirt, pas de chaussure rien. Je t'attends.

N'osant protester plus que de raison, ce dernier fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce qui, pour une fois, n'était pas trop difficile et revins dans le salon quelques instant plus tard.

- Suis-moi.

Sortant du temple, ils croisèrent un groupe composé du poisson, de la vierge, du scorpion et du sagittaire. Mü au regard qu'arborait son Maître compris immédiatement ce qui allait arriver à Saga pour l'avoir subi à son tour pendant un certains temps et voulu s'interposer.

- Maître…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, suite au regard qu'il reçu et à la prestance qu'imposait alors Shion.

- Voilà c'est ça qu'attend de nous Athéna

- Punir Saga ?

- Aiolia, je sais bien que tu es passé du roi des félins à un simple insecte mais ne me dit pas que ton cerveau à rétréci à la passation d'armure. Ce qu'attend Athéna de nous c'est ce que vous venez de voir, de la prestance, de la puissance dans nos armures et ce quelque soit l'armure que l'on aura sur le dos. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle à apprenant à porter celle-là, il va falloir donner du votre les petits.

- Mais Shion ne fait que porter l'armure qu'il à eu jadis, qui dit qu'il en sera de même si on lui colle une autre sur le dos – résonna Shaka pragmatique.

- Le fait même que ladite armure soit venu d'elle-même le recouvrir alors qu'il défendait Kanon. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il lui faudra quelque minutes d'adaptation mais qu'au final, quelque soit la carapace, le cosmos qu'il dégage sera écrasant de puissance et dignité. N'oubliez pas qu'il était le Grand Pope de se sanctuaire et qu'il en faut de la puissance et de la confiance pour diriger cela. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y à trois juges aux enfers et que chaque océan est soutenu par un porteur différent au sein du sanctuaire sous marin. Il n'y a qu'ici, sur terre, ou une seule personne est le gestionnaire de tout. Il ne faudra pas moins d'une bonne centaine d'années à Kanon pour arriver à un minimum sans faire une dépression nerveuse. Saga et Aioros en leur temps avaient ce potentiel, mais ils l'ont perdus soit en mourant, soit en se suicidant pour arrêter la folie qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Ils ne sont plus les mêmes et ils vont devoir bosser dur pour redevenir ce qu'ils étaient. Notre plus gros problème actuellement étant que nous n'avons pas le temps de tout reprendre depuis le début. Nous allons devoir faire avec ce que l'on aura et croyez moi, on n'a pas grand-chose.

Et le poisson commença à gravir les marches pour rentrer dans son temple. Pendant ce temps là, Shion trainait Saga au bord de la falaise, non loin de la prison ou il avait enfermé son frère bien des années plus tôt. S'arrêtant devant un rocher, il le pointa du doigt.

- Monte sur ce rocher, tu restes debout et ici, tu ne bougeras de cet endroit que lorsque tu auras pu te revêtir de l'armure du Bélier. Si tu me désobéi, je me chargerais de te punir comme il se doit et je peux être beaucoup moins clément que ton ancien Maître.

Sachant reconnaitre un ordre quand il en recevait un et surtout une menace comme celle là n'était pas à prendre à la légère, Saga grimpa sur son rocher, frissonnant légèrement de part le vide qui s'étalait dessous lui, bougeant légèrement les pieds afin de se stabiliser et surtout de trouver une position qui ne lui fasse pas mal, c'est qu'il était pied nu tout de même. Se concentrer, revêtir l'armure du bélier… il en avait de bonne lui, ça ne se faisait pas comme ça tout de même ! et puis comme si son Maître savait être clément, il aimerait bien voir ça, son Maître était tout sauf clément, jamais rien de leurs bêtises d'enfant à Kanon et à lui ne passaient à la trappe, ils étaient toujours punis, alors son Maître et la clémence, ça faisait deux tout de même. Bon le frisson il était peut être en rapport avec la menace plutôt qu'avec le vide… hein… un chevalier ça ne doit avoir le vertige… ça n'a pas peur du vide… ça n'a pas peur du tout même.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...) et un Saga/Mü.

**Petit rappel des paroles de la Déesse Athéna :**

**Saga** - Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier

**Death Mask** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Taureau

**Shura** – Chevalier d'Or du signe des Gémeaux

**Camus** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Cancer

**Aphrodite** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Lion

**Mü **– Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Vierge

**Aldebarran** – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Balance

**Aiolia **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Scorpion

**Shaka **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Sagittaire

**Aioros **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Capricorne

**Milo** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Verseau

**Dohko** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Poisson.

**Kanon** tu prends les fonctions de Grand Pope, **Shion** tu le secondes.

Voici un nouveau chapitre ^_^'. Enjoy !

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

Le vieil Atlante était content de voir qu'Athéna avait porté son courroux uniquement sur les Ors et non sur toute la chevalerie. Parce que sinon il prenait un allé simple pour l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche pour démence. S'il fallait se faire mélanger les 88 armures c'était le drame assuré, autant ouvrir le sanctuaire aux sceptres, marinas et autre guerriers divins en laissant un panneau à l'entrée disant « Chevaliers en grève, toute tentative d'invasion sera couronnée de succès ».

Dohko n'avait pas tout à fait tord quand il lui avait rappelé qu'il allait devoir récupérer son armure. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle n'attendait qu'un appel de sa part pour venir le retrouver mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il pensait, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que ça serait trahir son disciple et il ne méritait pas cela, pas après tout ce qu'il avait donné. Cependant la vérité était là, sous ses yeux, il avait de nouveau vêtu l'armure du Bélier, pourtant il ne l'avait pas particulièrement appelé, il avait seulement voulu protéger Kanon de la multitude d'attaque. Oh il ne comprenait que trop bien la prière muette du Pope à vouloir retrouver son ancienne écaille, même si cela n'était pas totalement conscient, a dire vrai, s'il avait eu la possibilité d'avoir une autre armure peut être aurait-il… il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de savoir laquelle choisir. S'arrêtant pour approfondir cette réflexion, l'Atlante se dit qu'en fait non, pour rien au monde il aurait échangé son armure pour une autre. Il était, est et resterait un bélier. Soupirant face à cette constatation, il rencontra son plus vieil ami sur le parvis du temple du verseau.

- Alors on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je te l'avais dis que tu devrais la porter de nouveau.

- Ne te fait pas d'illusion, j'attends juste que Saga arrive à récupérer cette armure puisqu'elle ne veut pas me quitter, les ordres étaient pourtant clair, Saga, Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier, Kanon, Grand Pope, Shion tu le secondes… en aucun cas, elle à dit Shion tu reprends l'armure du Bélier.

- Pour une fois ou elle fait preuve de tact tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir non, et puis ça aurait défavorisé les autres, tu aurais été le seul dans ton éléments avec ta propre armure.

- Mü à mérité cette armure, je ne la lui reprendrais pas

- Mü n'a jamais fini son apprentissage Shion, il n'a obtenu l'armure que parce que tu ne pouvais pas assurer trois fonctions à la fois, Chevalier d'Or, Maître de Mü et Grand Pope.

- Dohko…

- Oh mais tu peux me menacer tant que tu veux, Mü est un excellent chevalier, tu as fait du bon boulot mais il n'a pas fini son apprentissage et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il à très bien réussi avec les connaissances qu'il avait, il à développé ses sens au même titre que les autres chevaliers d'Or, il est bon dans son domaine, mais il lui manque certaines connaissance pour être excellent, il lui manque ce qui ferait de lui le Bélier que tu es Shion. Je ne te blâme pas, à l'époque il y avait un choix à faire et des enjeux à respecter, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait été si Albafica avait remplacé Sage à ta place et je ne dis pas ça parce que je porte son armure.

- Dites est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait comment on fait pour faire de la glace, de la neige, n'importe quelle attaque en rapport avec ce signe zodiacal en fait, parce que pas moyen de trouver la réponse dans les archives du temple, rien n'est mentionné.

Les deux plus vieux chevaliers se retournent dans un bel ensemble pour dévisager le pauvre Milo à la mine toute dépitée revêtue de l'armure du verseau.

- Dohko, tu crois qu'Athéna serait d'accord pour demander à ce que l'on ramène temporairement Dégel et les autres, histoire de faire progresser la chose ?

- Oh de deux choses l'une ou tu veux un câlin ou tu veux faire péter les plombs à Had…

Tout cosmos dehors, le poing droit de l'Atlante s'était abattu sur la joue gauche du Chinois qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir et ne pu finir sa blague. Bien évidemment, une majeure partie des chevaliers d'Or était venue voir ce qu'il se passait et n'avait rien raté de la scène. Qu'on se le dise une fois pour toute, Dégel et lui n'avaient jamais été ensemble, presque pas, enfin pas grand-chose, à peine deux ans, c'est rien deux ans, et puis c'était Dégel qui avait mit un terme à cette histoire et non il ne l'avait pas en travers de la gorge malgré les 200 ans qui s'étaient écoulés. Faisant fit de la présence des autres, il monta les quelques marches qui le séparait du verseau.

- Je vais parler à Kanon et te faire partir une semaine en Sibérie, tu trouveras peut être des réponses là-bas. – et il continua son chemin vers sa destination première.

Le poisson se releva malgré son orgueil (et sa joue) qui en avait prit un coup.

- Allez les jeunes vous avez mieux à faire que de glander sur les marches, Camus tu pourrais filer des tuyaux à Milo, ça serait une bonne chose.

Haussant les épaules, ledit Camus tourna les talons pour redescendre au 4ème temple. Est-ce qu'il en demandait lui des conseils à DM pour ses attaques ? Non et bien qu'il se démerde l'autre, comme tout le monde, chacun pour soi. Mais là n'était pas l'ordre du jour et pourtant personne ne fit un pas de plus pour aider un autre, de toute façon ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp.

Milo suivit Shion jusqu'au temple du pope, histoire de voir si effectivement prendre le large une semaine serait possible. Kanon n'y vit aucun inconvénient mais il se devait d'avoir l'approbation de la Déesse. Elle voulait être tenue au courant de tout. Bien évidemment il se fendit d'un appel téléphonique et par miracle eu Saori Kido en ligne qui… aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, refusa tout net le départ du grec. C'était ensemble qu'ils devaient apprendre et non chacun de leur côté en partant de droite ou de gauche. Bon gré, mal gré, la boule au ventre, acceptant cette décision, Shion fit part de sa demande de « résurrection » temporaire des anciens de leur « génération » afin que cela se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Seul le silence répondit à cette requête puis le bien connu « bip bip bip » d'une ligne qu'on a raccroché.

Trois hommes dépités se regardaient, les épaules basses Milo qui était connu pour ses éclats ne dit pourtant rien, courbant aussi la tête repartant dans son temple comme un condamné se rend à l'échafaud.

Kanon s'affala comme une baleine échouée sur son fauteuil regardant d'un œil morne la paperasse devant lui.

Shion regardait son armure entendre l'appel de Saga, ça commençait à venir mais ce n'était pas ça, s'il ne mettait pas plus de conviction que cela, elle n'allait pas venir à lui.

Les jours ainsi s'enchainèrent, l'organisation du Sanctuaire avait viré au grand n'importe quoi et chacun faisait comme il pouvait. Le pope parait les urgences au jour le jour n'osant demander plus aux Ors qui se tiraient dans les pattes à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Bref tout cela n'évoluait pas dans le bon sens, ça allait finir par un suicide collectif au rythme ou allaient les choses.

Les prières du Pope en place furent exaucées un peu moins d'un mois plus tard. Athéna suivait la non progression de ses chevaliers sondant sans vergogne dans leur cosmos et ce qu'elle ne voyait ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Elle avait espérée qu'en étant à l'autre bout de la terre, sans leur mettre plus de pression que nécessaire, les choses allaient aller dans le bon sens mais non. Force était de constater que les connaissances s'étaient perdues avec le temps. Peut être que finalement la requête de Shion était elle fondée.

Les jours passèrent encore, Saga seul son rocher s'épuisait à vue d'œil. L'Atlante n'ayant pas daigné lui donner plus de renseignement que cela, il se demandait bien comment diable toute cette histoire allait finir. Dans un éclat de rage ou de désespoir buté, il ne saurait le dire, il enflamma son cosmos et fut récompenser par l'arrivée de l'armure du bélier à ses pieds. C'était un bon début, elle était sous sa forme de totem et non sur lui mais elle était là, c'est l'essentiel non ? Pour un peu il en aurait embrassé chaque partie de l'armure tellement il était content de lui.

Se retenant à la dernière minute, il se contenta de lui demander de rester là et de ne pas bouger, ne sachant réellement pas pourquoi il lui parlait, mais il lui semblait important de le faire. Il fonça autant que faire se peut, malgré la perte de poids et la douleur de ses muscles à être resté statique pendant pratiquement plus d'un mois, dans le temple du bélier afin de récupérer le caisson de ladite armure. Dans une glissade digne d'un skieur en pleine saison il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement.

Au moment ou il allait l'ouvrir, il entendit des voix, reconnu celle de Kiki et alla s'enquérir du pourquoi. C'est ainsi que devant le temple il trouva le disciple de la première maison, tout son cosmos dehors, et même si ce n'était suffisant c'était impressionnant pour un petit de son âge, devant trois adulte qui le toisaient avec un regard condescendant. Le premier avait de longs cheveux blancs et deux points de vie sur le visage, le second les avaient tout aussi long mais d'une couleur sang et le dernier les avaient d'une couleur vert d'eau, similaire à celle de Camus.

Saga uniquement vêtu de son mini short descendit quelques marches.

- Un problème Kiki ?

- Ils veulent passer

- Ah… et qui sont-ils ?

-Sais pas.

- Et vous êtes ? – demanda le premier gardien se demandant comment diable les gardes et autres chevaliers d'argent et de bronzes avaient bien pu les laisser passer.

Un haussement collectif de sourcil lui répondit. L'un d'eux, le plus âgé peut être, enfin autant qu'il puisse en juger car il avait tous l'air d'avoir entre 18 et 25 ans alors âgé était un bien grand mot.

- Nous sommes là à la demande de la déesse Athéna et souhaiterions nous enquérir auprès de votre Pope.

- Je vois, Kiki, monte prévenir Kanon en passant par tous les temples, je vais monter la garde.

- Sans armure – railla l'un des hommes

- Avec ou sans armure, un chevalier d'Athéna reste un chevalier, l'armure est là pour protéger le corps, le cosmos l'âme du porteur, il ne sera pas dit que je vous laisserais passer sans m'être battu, même s'il faut que j'y laisse la vie.

- Si tu as un quelconque reproche à me faire tu peux me le dire en face, plutôt que parler à des inconnus – fit le chevalier de la vierge d'un ton acerbe qui descendait aux arènes pour un entrainement avec le scorpion

- Si tu te sens visé à chaque fois que je fais une remarque je n'y suis pour rien, mais peut être as-tu quelque chose à te reprocher finalement

- Et qu'aurais-je à me reproché je te prie ?

- Le fait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur lors de la dernière guerre par exemple ? Tu as été une véritable passoire

- Oh parce que Monsieur aurait fait mieux peut être, je te rappelle qu'il s'agissait de mon Maître et qu'il m'a empêché d'intervenir

- Parce que tu ne le voulais tout simplement pas !

- Dixit celui qui à prêter allégeance à un ennemi pour revenir à la vie !

- Afin d'accomplir mon devoir

- Il à bon dos ton devoir, la traitrise engendre la traitrise hein Saga, une fois ne t'as pas suffit, il à fallu que tu le fasses une seconde fois !

- Parce que tu l'as mieux accompli que moi peut être ? N'as-tu pas usé de l'attaque interdite Ô preux chevalier sans reproche !

- Tu l'as utilisé avant moi pour tuer Shaka !

- Qui à été le premier à utiliser sa cervelle et comprendre pourquoi on était là !

- IL SUFFIT ! – tonna la voix dure de Shion

Tous les chevaliers étaient présents sur le parvis du premier temple, pope et l'ancien bélier y compris. Ancien bélier qui accessoirement était de nouveau vêtu de son armure.

Celui-ci se contenta de regarder les trois nouveaux venus, baissa la tête avant de s'apprêter à faire demi-tour.

- Saga, les ordres étaient pourtant clair, tu ne devais descendre de ce rocher qu'une fois l'armure sur ton dos, ce qui aux dernière nouvelles n'est pas le cas, alors tu y retournes avant que je ne me décide à te punir.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes

- Oui Maître

Baissant à son tour la tête, l'ainé des jumeaux parti de nouveau en direction de son rocher afin de reprendre ses exercices, suivi de son Maître et du jeune apprenti.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que l'homme aux cheveux couleur de feu prit la parole.

- N'êtes vous pas sensé être du même côté et vous battre pour la même chose ?

- S'est là ou est tout le problème, d'où votre présence plus que bienvenue au Sanctuaire – ponctua le poisson.

Ayant eu un temps d'attente avant de reconnaitre son ami de la balance ou plutôt du poisson s'il en jugeait par l'armure, l'homme lui sauta au cou sous le regard éberlué des autres.

- Dohko mon tigrounet !

- Tu m'étouffes Kardia

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué

Levant les yeux au ciel et sous la demande de Kanon qui se demandait dans quelle dimension il pouvait bien être tombé, les présentations furent faites.

- Je vous présente donc Kardia ancien chevalier d'or du scorpion, Degel ancien chevalier d'or du Verseau et Sage ancien chevalier d'or du Cancer et ancien Grand Pope de son état.

A cette évocation, les yeux du Pope actuel se mirent à briller tel le feu d'artifice de la nouvelle année.

- Vraiment ?

L'ancien hocha la tête. Après cette évocation, les nouveaux venus enflammèrent leur cosmos afin de voir si les armures répondraient favorablement à leur demande. Ce fut le car pour celle du cancer et celle du scorpion.

Le plus inattendu fut le combat silencieux entre l'ancien et le nouveau verseau. L'un tentant sans trop y mettre de force de récupérer l'armure, le second tentant de garder son calme autant que faire se peu afin de la garder sur lui, il n'est pas dit que le premier venu pourrait lui prendre l'armure que son Camus lui avait confié. Il avait reçu un ordre et entendait bien obéir. Il était peut être réputé pour être un homme frivole, gamin, irresponsable et immature mais il était aussi fidèle et intelligent. Et puis le français finirait bien par se rendre compte s'il prenait soin de son bien, qu'il pouvait être digne de sa confiance. Il la regagnerait, son amour aussi. Il n'était peut être pas aussi buté qu'un bélier mais une chose était certaine, quand il avait un but il s'y tenait et allait jusqu'au fond des choses. Sa voie à lui s'était obéir à Athéna et reconquérir son français, peut importe le reste.

Kardia et Dégel échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- Tu est sur la bonne voix chevalier mais le chemin est encore long – fit ce dernier à l'attention de Milo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...) et un Saga/Mü.

Je m'excuse pour le temps de parution, quoi qu'il arrive cette fic sera terminée.

**Petit rappel des paroles de la Déesse Athéna :**

**Saga** - Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier

**Death Mask** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Taureau

**Shura** – Chevalier d'Or du signe des Gémeaux

**Camus** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Cancer

**Aphrodite** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Lion

**Mü **– Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Vierge

**Aldebarran** – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Balance

**Aiolia **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Scorpion

**Shaka **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Sagittaire

**Aioros **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Capricorne

**Milo** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Verseau

**Dohko** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Poisson.

**Kanon** tu prends les fonctions de Grand Pope, **Shion** tu le secondes.

Voici un nouveau chapitre ^_^'. Enjoy !

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

La vie repris son cours au sein du sanctuaire, totalement à l'opposé des souhaits de la Déesse Athéna mais un semblant de calme régnait. Sa Majesté avait prévenue qu'elle arriverait dans quelques jours pour constater l'évolution des choses.

Bien entendu l'arrivée des anciens chevaliers avait beaucoup aidé, Sage reprenant plus qu'il ne fallait le flambeau du Pope, Kanon essayant par tous les moyens de se faire oublier. Il en avait conclus qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à devenir lâche et se disait que finalement tant que personne ne le trouvait, personne ne viendrait lui demander des comptes. Bien évidemment il n'était pas dans la tête d'Athéna, malheureusement pour lui.

La guéguerre « Bélier » vs « Vierge » continuait de monter en puissance, personne ne s'en occupait parce qu'après tout chacun sa merde et Athéna pour tous. Seul Kardia avait, dans le temple du scorpion, installé un tableau et y notait les scores. Il s'était pris une taloche de la part de sa moitié Degel pour ses gamineries, mais celui-ci avait rétorqué que le Sanctuaire n'était plus heureux et qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et ça le faisait sourire. L'ancien verseau ne pouvait le contredire, l'ambiance était quasiment insupportable, la fraicheur de Kardia faisait du bien, d'ailleurs Aiolia son « disciple » semblait d'accord et une sorte de complicité dans la bêtise semblait les unir. A croire que le signe du scorpion se débrouillait toujours pour avoir un bout en train comme représentant.

Il fallut aussi demander aux spectres d'Hadès de ramener Camus du puis des morts car celui-ci arrivait à y aller mais ne comprenait pas comment diable en revenir. Sage ne bougeait pas du palais du Pope et n'aidait pas le français pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dernier lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, merci bien. De toute façon, passé la honte d'aller demander un coup de main aux spectres pour « rentrer à la maison », c'était devenu une boutade aux enfers, source de plaisanterie et paris divers. Hadès se disait sincèrement qu'il devrait remercier le français pour les fou-rires à répétition.

L'incident diplomatique fut évité de justesse quand après une semaine d'absence au sanctuaire, Milo, chevalier d'or du verseau débarqua aux enfers tout cosmos dehors, armure sur le dos pour récupérer SON Camus. Il avait fait un tel ramdam et l'intervention d'Hadès lui-même pour éviter le meurtre de l'opportun par le Balrog qui trouvait qu'il faisait trop de bruit dans son tribunal. Oui un verseau qui plaidait sa cause était bruyant car il ne parlait pas non, il hurlait et invectivait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Camus du verseau, non pardon Camus du Cancer était vivant, n'avait rien à faire aux enfers, sa place était dans son lit ! Au sanctuaire, petit lapsus de la part de la cruche… du verseau.

Donc le Balrog et le Verseau étaient sur le point de faire connaissance avec leurs attaques respectives quand le Dieu des Morts entra en compagnie du crabe. Celui-ci comprenant que trop bien la raison de la présence de son homologue, le pris à parti et entrepris de lui passer le savon du siècle avec des paroles plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Le descendant en flèche, l'attaquant sur ce qu'il savait être ses points faibles.

Hadès n'était pas reconnu pour avoir un cœur ni même des sentiments, encore moins les exprimer mais il devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller réconforter le pauvre verseau qui encaissait le tout sans broncher. Ou presque. A la fin de son discours Camus se tu, attendant que Milo plaide sa cause comme il le faisait toujours. Seulement là, la coupe était pleine, le grec n'en pouvait plus, trop c'est trop, il y a des limites à tout, même à la souffrance et au foutage de poire. Il était peut être un chevalier mais il était aussi et avant tout un humain, humain qui à ses limites. Donc aussi calmement que lui permettait son nouveau signe, il se défit de son armure qui pris sa forme de totem, puis se planta devant le français parlant d'une voix calme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas

- On dit beaucoup de chose sur les porteurs de l'armure du cancer, mais je ne savais pas que frapper un homme à terre et désespéré faisait parti de ses attributs. Qu'importe après tout. Tu dis porter le sceau des honnis, des renégats, je ne peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, je vais à mon tour porter une croix et en assumerait les conséquences.

Se détournant de son vis-à-vis il s'agenouilla devant le dieu, parlant d'une voix qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder neutre.

- Monseigneur, pourriez-vous informer votre nièce que son chevalier du Verseau démissionne, qu'il déserte et qu'il acceptera tout châtiment à son encontre si jamais il venait à être retrouvé. Je m'excuse de vous demander à faire le coursier…

- Je le ferais – le coupa Hadès d'une voix grave – part maintenant avant que je ne lâche mes spectres à ta poursuite.

Le retour du cancer armure sur le dos, box du verseau à la main et mine totalement défaite ne passa pas inaperçue, pas plus que la présence du garuda à ses côtés qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Hadès pour qu'il l'envoi lui, relayer l'information de la désertion du Verseau au Pope actuellement en place. Kanon étant introuvable, Sage pris l'information, la donna à Shion qui haussa les épaules disant qu'il n'était QUE second et que ne faisait QUE donner un coup de main, il n'avait pas à faire part de cela à leur Déesse.

Sage commençait doucement à regretter que son frère ne soit pas là. Hakurei au moins aurait remis les idées en place à l'Atlante accompagné un bon coup de pied dans on arrière train potelé, mais ou donc était Dohko quand on avait besoin de lui. Le dit Dohko se battait avec des buissons de roses et les attaques du poisson, il était loin d'être autodidacte mais l'actuel Lion avait suffisamment à faire avec son propre apprentissage pour ne pas qu'il l'ennui avec cela.

Et puis il se faisait suffisamment envoyé sur les roses par Shion pour ne pas essuyer encore un refus de la part d'un autre. Ses fleurs commençaient doucement à lui faire perdre son flegme légendaire et sa patience s'étiolait de jours en jours. Déesse que tout cela était dure.

Un autre à perdre patience et qui démontait son armure pièce par pièce était Shaka, cette maudite carapace d'or avec ses ailes était inconfortable au possible, les ailes déséquilibrante à souhait. L'apprentissage du tir à l'arc avait failli en tuer plus d'un. Aioros descendant souvent à son temple en catastrophe pour aider Shaka. Ses deux là ne s'aimaient toujours pas mais un accord tacite existait entre eux. Shaka l'aidait à apprendre à faire la part des choses et Aioros l'aidait sur un terme plus « physique » dans les attaques du sagittaire.

Deathmask et Shura, résignés à leur sors, attendaient patiemment que les choses se fassent.

Il n'était pas rare de croiser Saga tout cosmos dehors portant l'armure du bélier. En effet c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour que celle-ci daigne rester sur lui. Au début tout le monde accourait pour voir si un danger était présent mais finalement une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins au sanctuaire, les gardes et apprentis n'étaient plus à ça près. De ce côté, les argents et bronzes se posaient beaucoup de question mais ne les posaient pas car telle n'était pas leur place dans cette hiérarchie, eux l'avaient bien compris et entendaient respecter l'ordre des choses et peut être ne pas encourir les foudres de leur Déesse. Car rumeur il y avait au sein du sanctuaire comme quoi si l'ordre des Ors était ainsi c'est qu'ils encourraient l'ire de leur Déesse, alors merci bien, les autres étaient sage et respectaient le règlement à la lettre.

Le retour de la Déesse se passa dans un calme relatif. Elle avait haussé un sourcil dubitatif devant Saga qui la regardait brillant de tout son cosmos afin de garder son armure.

- Saga qu'est-ce donc que ceci – demanda t'elle le désignant.

Ce dernier s'agenouillant et légèrement penaud, baissa la tête avant de répondre

- Déesse, je… enfin… disons que l'armure va recouvrir Maître Shion si jamais je ne l'appelle pas à moi. Alors je laisse mon cosmos en résonnance avec l'armure pour qu'elle reste sur mon dos. Elle va bien finir par comprendre que j'en suis l'actuel porteur. Je saurais me montrer plus têtu qu'elle.

Athéna demanda des explications à Shion qui lui relata les circonstances quand à son port de l'armure des béliers. Ainsi satisfaite elle lui ordonna de reprendre sa place et missionna Saga afin qu'il recouvre la seconde armure des gémeaux. Mü allait protester quand il reçu une grande claque derrière le crane de la part d'Aldébarran qui lui signifia de proprement se la fermer avant qu'il ne lui en colle une sur le visage, ils étaient suffisamment dans la merde sans qu'il nous fasse une crise de jalousie, merci bien.

L'absence de Kanon ne passa pas inaperçu et Athéna leur dit qu'elle se chargeait elle-même du problème, que ça allait être vite vu et que personne n'allait apprécier, pas même le premier concerné.

Personne de fit de commentaire sur l'absence du verseau, seul Dégel fut sommé de reprendre ses anciens attributs et d'aider Saga dans sa tâche. Sage fit quelques requêtes à Athéna qui rendrait réponse plus tard, pour l'instant elle avait un ancien traitre-marina-repenti à retrouver et à lui faire passer l'envie de laisser ses responsabilités à d'autres…

Mais qu'avait t'elle fait à Zeus pour avoir des chevaliers pareils ?

Kanon fut retrouver au cap sounion par Athéna qui s'assit à côté de lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au montre et entrepris de faire causette avec lui.

- Kanon, que fais-tu là ?

- Déesse, je fuis

- Que fuis-tu Kanon ?

- Tout, tout ça, les responsabilités, votre retour, mon retour… tout… ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas fait pour ça, je suis un guerrier

- Je le sais mais tu m'es indispensable Kanon, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai choisie toi à ce poste est personnelle

- Déesse, loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre mais rien ne vas… cette guerre à détruit ce que nous étions et nous ne serons plus jamais les mêmes. Sauf votre respect c'était une erreur de tous nous avoir fait revenir. Jamais nous nous entendrons comme il fut un temps, nous avons vu et vécu trop de choses.

- Je prends note de ta remarque, cependant je ne te demande pas ton avis, nous allons remontés au sanctuaire et tu seras punis pour manquement à ta fonction avant de prendre celle-ci. Sage sera mission à autre chose. Pour ta gouverne, Shion à repris sa fonction de Chevalier du Bélier, Degel celui du verseau puisque Milo à déserté.

Le second gémeau pris note des informations et retourna avec sa Déesse au Sanctuaire. Tous les chevaliers étaient réunis dans l'arène et Kanon reçu 25 coups de fouets suspendu par les poignets à une colonne de marbre. Le lendemain il fut détaché avant d'être soigné et repris sa place.

Sage fut envoyé à la recherche de Milo avec pour ordre de le ramené vivant, entier. Une visite officielle de nièce à tonton s'imposait pour Athéna, elle voulait connaitre le fond de cette histoire car Camus n'avait rien voulu lui dire, elle en profiterait pour lui faire une ou deux requêtes lui permettant de récupérer d'anciens chevaliers dans les mêmes conditions que ceux qui étaient déjà là… les négociations promettaient d'être longue et douloureuses…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ils n'y a pas vraiment de pairing particulier sur cette fic, ça viendra au fil du temps, juste un Camilo qui devrait se profiler à l'horizon (je sais c'est un classique mais je l'adore alors...) et un Saga/Mü.

Je m'excuse pour le temps de parution, quoi qu'il arrive cette fic sera terminée.

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos review même si je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre individuellement, ça sera fait dès ce soir.

**Petit rappel des paroles de la Déesse Athéna :**

**Shion** - Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier

**Death Mask** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Taureau

**Shura** – Chevalier d'Or du signe des Gémeaux

**Camus** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Cancer

**Aphrodite** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Lion

**Mü **– Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Vierge

**Aldebarran** – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Balance

**Aiolia **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Scorpion

**Shaka **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Sagittaire

**Aioros **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Capricorne

**Dégel** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Verseau

**Dohko** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Poisson.

**Kanon** tu prends les fonctions de Grand Pope.

**Saga** : à la recherche de la seconde armure des gémeaux

**Milo** à déserté

**Sage **à la « recherche » de Milo

Voici un nouveau chapitre ^_^'. Enjoy !

**PS** : pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention, mais ça n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

* * *

_Dossier n°12495 – Avis de recherche personne disparue_

**Prénom** : Gabriel – Eleonor – Camus

**Nom** : Hanovre de Lamartine

**Lieu de naissance** : Lyon

**Age** : 4 ans

**Taille** : 1 m

**Poids** : 18 kg

**Signe distinctif** : porte une tache de naissance sur l'aine du côté gauche

**Dernière adresse connue** : Rue du Lac – Annecy – Haute-Savoie – France

Milo sorti de la gare, plan en main afin de trouver la rue du Lac. Ça faisait presque quatre mois qu'il avait déserté le sanctuaire. Il s'attendait à être poursuivi, ramené, châtié puis tué pour son attitude mais il n'en fut rien. Il à même été surpris, un soir, en rentrant dans sa petite chambre miteuse, de trouver une pile de dossier sur ses camarades Ors avec un simple mot au dessus de la pile :

« Trouve et rentre ou meurt »

Un gros doute s'était emparé de lui, était-ce une plaisanterie ou une épreuve ? a moins que quelqu'un au sanctuaire ai eu tellement pitié de lui qu'il faille lui donner une porte de sortie ou plutôt d'entrée.

On lui laissait le choix, après tout c'était une mission comme une autre… puisqu'il n'était plus au sanctuaire et n'avait plus d'armure, il avait tout la latitude pour faire des investigations. Bon d'accord il était plus un tueur qu'un espion, c'était Camus l'espion mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Il avait donc commencé des recherches depuis son bouiboui mais ça n'avait rien donné. Il décida de se rendre sur place, trouver des infos, relire la presse locale. La barrière de la langue n'en serait pas vraiment une… autant commencer parce qu'il connaissait pour l'Italie et l'Espagne il verrait plus tard.

Suivant son plan il trouva sans mal la rue concernée. Maintenant il lui fallait trouver une chambre d'hôtel et le nom du journal local afin de pouvoir faire des recherches dans les archives dudit journal, peut être même avec un peu de chance quelqu'un se rappellerai t'il de quelque chose, 20 ans après il y avait peut de chance mais on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Du côté du sanctuaire les choses avaient évoluées. Le bélier en fonction avait fini par voler dans les plumes de la vierge et ancien apprenti afin de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Non il n'avait pas joué au tir au pigeon, il s'était contenté de le pousser à bout. Ça n'avait pas été sans mal mais Shion n'était pas un bélier dans l'âme pour rien.

Semi-dépressif, Mü tentait de faire amande honorable et grattait de plus en plus souvent à la porte du temple des gémeaux sans grand succès. Shura n'étant pas connu pour avoir une patience illimitée, il avait failli découper l'atlante en deux avant de se faire rabrouer par Kanon qui descendait voir son frère. Pour le coup il s'était essayé à la galaxian explosion et n'avait récolté qu'un trou béant entre la dernière marche et le parvis du temple.

Saga pour le coup avait hurlé de rire au grand désappointement de l'espagnol. Résultat de la manœuvre, le grec se retrouvait à faire l'entrainement de son successeur.

Le pope pour le coup était fier de lui. Continuant de descendre il allait trouver le cancer dépressif. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Camus comme ça, il culpabilisait du départ de Milo. Kanon avait demandé à Sage d'expliquer au français par le menu ce qu'il comptait faire du grec quand il l'aurait retrouvé. L'ancien pope n'avait pas lésiné sur les détails comprenant par là qu'il faille donner une leçon à ce jeune homme un peu trop fier à son gout. L'ancien et le nouveau pope s'étaient concertés avec l'accord d'Athéna. Oui Milo était parti, oui il avait déserté mais… mais il avait eu la présence d'esprit de leur laisser le message, ce qui jouait en sa faveur, il serait puni en rentrant mais ne serait pas tué. Athéna avait exigé que ça soit le français qui exécute la punition et malgré les protestations de ses deux chevaliers elle n'en démordait pas.

Sage relativisait en disant au moins il resterait en vie. Kanon disait qu'ils allaient devenir fous. Sage de rétorquer qu'un peu plus, un peu moins ils n'étaient pas à ça prêt.

* * *

DM se faisait oublier. Il avait bien vu qu'Aldebarran n'était jamais de la partie, qu'il était conciliant avec tout le monde. Il n'était pas comme ça donc il opta pour la solitude dans le second temple, ça lui pesait un peu et n'était pas pour arranger sa paranoïa mais il prenait son mal en patience faisant des statistique sur la prochaine armure qu'il aurait à endosser car tout le monde semblait peut être avoir oublié mais il était question d'échanger les armures… TOUTES les armures… en étant totalement honnête avec lui-même il aurait du parler au brésilien mais ça serait « passer à l'ennemi ». D'un autre côté faire face à l'ire d'Athéna elle-même n'était pas pour le réjouir… pour la première fois de sa vie le psychopathe du sanctuaire allait être raisonnable et s'en alla rendre visite à son collègue la balance.

Visite qui à son grand étonnement se passa mieux que bien, le brésilien s'était montré conciliant, n'avait pas dit un mot plus haut que l'autre, essayant de satisfaire à ses nouvelles fonctions. Quand le taureau avait demandé à la balance comme ça se faisait, il lui avait rétorqué qu'il était avant tout un chevalier, qu'il se devait de satisfaire à ses devoirs, même si ceux-ci relevait de la fantaisie pure de leur Déesse, dusse t'il se balader en tutu rose et pantoufles verte.

Ah…. pour le coup l'italien était soufflé, il est vrai que les valeurs de la chevalerie étaient doucement mais surement passées aux oubliettes ses derniers temps. Qui l'eût cru qu'il ferait parti des premiers à prendre conscience de ce fait ? Personne, en tout cas pas lui.

* * *

Athéna ne se satisfait pas de ce qu'il se passait, son élite relevait du grand n'importe quoi malgré l'aide des anciens… entre les tétus, les dépressifs, les « je-m'en-foutiste » et ceux qui voulaient bien faire un effort, elle trouvait que les choses n'avançaient pas.

L'ordre des choses était tellement bouleversé qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de tout leur expliquer, qu'ils se débrouillent un peu par eux-mêmes flutes !

Bon aller, elle allait leur donné un coup de main et faire un petit changement d'attribution. En fin de journée, les douze armures se retrouvèrent dans la salle du Pope. Kanon se passa une main lasse sur le visage, Sage à côté gardait l'impassibilité.

Les chevaliers en postent se présentèrent attendant la sentence.

-Chevaliers, vos efforts pour vous adaptez à vos nouvelles fonctions n'ont pas portés leurs fruits, allez savoir si se sont vos efforts à remettre en cause ou vos capacités, j'hésite encore. Vous allez donc me prouvez que vous n'être pas qu'une bande de clanpin qui avez eue de la chance jusque là. Vos Maîtres respectifs ne doivent pas être fiers de vous de là ou ils sont. Ainsi donc, vous prendrez à compter de ce soir, vos nouvelles fonctions, espérant que celles-ci vous conviendrons mieux. C'était pas un arrangement mais un ordre bien caché sous le sourire de façade. S'ils ne s'accommodaient pas, elle leur ferait payer en conséquences.

**Dohko** - Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier

**Dégel** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Taureau

**Mü **– Chevalier d'Or du signe des Gémeaux

**Shaka** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Cancer

**Shura **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Lion

**Aphrodite** – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Vierge

**Shion** – Chevalier d'Or du signe de la Balance

**Camus **– Chevalier d'Or du signe du Scorpion

**Aldebarran** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Sagittaire

**Death Mask** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Capricorne

**Aiolia** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Verseau

**Aioros** – Chevalier d'Or du signe du Poisson.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une Déesse guerrière et vierge qu'elle ne devait pas donner un « petit » coup de pouce à certains chevaliers, elle avait bien compris que certaines choses devaient être réparées avant qu'ils puissent passer à autre chose. Mü en portant l'armure des gémeaux comprendrait peut être certaines facette de celui-ci. Elle comptait aussi sur l'impulsivité de l'ancien bélier et leur proche cohabitation pour qu'ils sautent l'un sur l'autre et diminue un peu cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux.

N'ayant officiellement plus d'armure, Saga ne s'était pas présenté et l'humeur du Tibétain était descendue en flèche, d'un signe de tête elle les autorisa à prendre leurs nouvelles fonctions, ainsi le mouton parme parti en courant rejoindre son nouveau logis. Il avait matière à discuter avec Saga, maintenant qu'il possédait son armure.

* * *

Camus, porteur de l'armure du scorpion n'était pas un choix anodin, surtout avec Kardia comme professeur. Si Camus avait pu se plaindre de l'attitude de Milo, il avait de sérieux soucis à ce faire, Kardia était un Milo puissance 1000. Même Dégel s'était cassé les dents à essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans son crâne. Si Milo était un tueur, Kardia cumulait la psychopathie à la fonction première. Le français allait être traumatisé et irai lui-même chercher sa moitié là ou elle serait. Leurs âmes étaient liées, il allait vite le comprendre.

* * *

Dohko et Shion s'échangèrent un clin d'œil avant de s'envoyer mutuellement leurs armures et descendre bras dessus, bras dessous. C'était un peu facile pour les deux, mais un peu de calme serait le bienvenu dans se monde de dingue.

* * *

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dégel de ruer dans les brancards mais comme il était là en intérimaire, il se devait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait alors soit, le taureau pourquoi pas… après tout, toutes connaissances étaient bonne à prendre.

* * *

DM avait quand à lui décidé d'être un « meilleur » chevalier alors le choix du capricorne ne le surprenait pas plus que ça, maintenant il allait falloir que ça cesse vite car il se demandait à quoi ça rimait car il n'était pas une bête à corne, à moins que les cornes n'aient une signification particulière ? En même temps il était célibataire donc ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça …

* * *

Pour les autres, ça allait être coton Aiolia allait devoir apprendre l'impassibilité et Aioros le jardinage… bref, rien n'était fait mais ils étaient des surhommes, ils pouvaient le faire.

Kanon aurait bien demandé lui aussi à changer de fonction mais il préféra se taire, Sage l'ayant félicité en lui tapotant le genou. Ce dernier se demandait si la Déesse avait accédé à sa demande, il est vrai qu'un Albafica ou un Sysiphe ferait du changement ici bas…

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
